Mother of Child and Creation
by Madame Magna
Summary: Astro dreams of a woman and Tenma tells a story of all of this began,with many things in human history it all begins with...a woman.
1. who is she?

My Mother

****

Chapter one: Who is she?

Astro POV

It was a nice spring day in Metro city, after Robotonia and Tenma's arrest; it's been pretty calm as of late. Dr.O'Shay told Zoran that this coming fall she'll too be in school , this summer we'll be in the tropics with Yuko and her uncle. School life is pretty epic last week we took a field trip to a neighboring City, Gamma City Zoo. Then a few days ago it seems after this one day I've been dreaming about a woman with brown hair and eyes like my human counterpart, Tobio, it dream begin with my old home but the next scene it different from the last. One Friday I went to Kennedy's house to play. When we were I his room lounging on his bed reading comics, I could bare not be silent so I asked him.

"Ken, can you answer something for me? I asked

"Sure…shoot"

"Well, lately at night, I would wake up in tears after a dream about a brown haired woman and I don't know who or what she is" I explained

Kennedy snickered and laughed

"What did I say that was funny? I asked curiously

"Astro, has O'Shay told you yet about boy human to girl human relationships? He asked

"No, I don't think he has come to think of it" I answered

"Well that explains that bit" he said in his usual way

"What?

"My mom and dad told me this sort of thing it is called inter human relationship in other words back in the days Tenma used an affair with a girl once upon a time"

"How does that work?

"Some people say its natural, others would say hormones, but in truth its called human nature"

I looked at Kennedy confused but he humouredly smiled

"Human nature is how a human or humans behave, think, and act"

"Oh, well that computes"

"When talking about relationships like that the reasons behind it is unexplainable and undetermined its one of those things about humans that we can't figure out yet"

"But what about the woman that I've been dreaming about who could she be?

"The woman your describing could be Tobio's mother I think, if not you can ask Dr.O'Shay" he suggested

The rest of the after noon I spent it in Kennedy's room playing with toys or reading comic books. When it came around time for me to go I thought about asking Dr.O'Shay about it. As usual I walked the way home. When I entered the door Zoran came jumping on me like a pole.

"Hello, BIIIIIG BROTHER! Welcome home" She proclaimed

She saw the sad look on my face as if all life was drained from me. Without me knowing she followed me to my room. And creaked open the door finding me sitting on the banister by the window looked down with knees and legs tucked in to my chest. She shyly asked me

"Astro, what's wrong? Why are you so sad and silent?

"ZORAN GET OUT AND STAY OUT I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" I yelled and cried furiously

She ran from my room in tearful and fearful pace to Dr.O'Shay's study and banged on the door repeatedly when he opened the door he found the robot girl sitting with her legs spread out crying and suffocating.

"Doctor…Doctor…Doctor O'Shay its Astro and he's upset about something and I asked him then he yelled at" She cried

O'Shay POV

I was quiet shocked ,in my time with Astro and Zoran I have seen them fight and argue over various topics, Zoran only cried the first day and that was a misunderstanding then later on she never cried until today that is. Astro would yelled and banter at her but it would usually was moderate elder sibling behavior but it never in anyway made her cry as far as I know Astro was never ferocious when it came to Zoran. I told her to go to her room to get ready for her bath. I walked to Astro's room to consult him about his unusual behavior. I knocked on the door and asked

"Astro is something the matter? Zoran told me that you yelled at her and that you were upset about something" I said

"GO AWAY DOCTOR I DON'T NEED HELP" He said

I took my and walked into his room He was there on his bed looking like a wrapped up little lump, unfortunately his two spikes gave him away. I took the blanket off the boy and saw his face soaked in tears and his eyes weary from cry vigorously. I used my hands to lifted the boy up from the sheets and sat him back down he was already PJs but I knew something was on his mind. So I asked

"Astro, tell, what is the all this melancholy about? Was it another fight?

He nodded no

"Was it a memory of Tobio?

He nodded yes

"Doctor, for past few weeks I've been dreaming about a mysterious brown haired woman, I told Ken about it and he thinks its his/my Mother" he said

"Come with me I think I have something"

He got off the bed and followed me to my room and stood there by my desk as I took out a box of old photos. His eyes were wide as he would allow them to be as he saw a box of photos, I searched the box for the photo of the woman he described I took out five photos of brown hair women. And set them in front of the Astro.

"Astro, which one of these photos is the one that you have described?

"That one… the last one at the right side" he pointed

I took that picture as the put down the others and said

"Astro, do have any clue who this woman is?

He nodded no

"Her name was Amelia Maeyumi, she was one of the best Scientists of the day aside from  
Tenma, and she was working on a program project that later finished by Tenma, would be called Kokoro. She was a brilliant Scientist and friend to everyone she met. I met her when she came to ministry as a simple robotics tech then everyone discovered her unique talents. That happened in her free time she would take her computer and work on the project assignment, the program they found was brilliant. Tenma and the others were amazed by her talent for robotics and machinery, and gave her a new position in which to continue her work then a year later she introduced her crowning glory her project: Human Facial Aesthetic or HFA, her project earned her more money then Tenma would earn in five years on steady pay. Years after the ministry her works have industrialized the way we live and robots work, After that not much the information came from a friend I knew that worked with her" I explained with a heavy heart

"Doctor, is there any other people who knew her friends… family? He asked

"Not that I knew of, her friend told me that the only person who knew her better would be …"

"How would he have known her and why him unparticular was she special to him?

"Back in his term as Minister, she was a unique kind of genius that even matched up to Tenma but what made her more unique was that she had a strong sense of morality he never understood the recognition but she put in a sense that he understood with that she had him remember a fact that scientists neglect to consider"

"What?

"We are human"

"Can I go the Sky prison and ask him?

"I don't think that is very wise"

"Why?

"Her friend also mention that he and her were very close, and that she was more special to him then his work and afterwards he was never the same"

"Astro, if you go to the prison it is best not to mention her"

"Ok…yawn…" he yawned

"I think your circuits would like for you to sleep"

"Yeah"

"However Astro, you should go apologize to Zoran you did upset her" I told him

After the apology, he and Zoran went to sleep as fast as their head touched their pillow and were already dreaming, the rest of the night of calm and stress free. I went to bed however with a conscience that Astro will go to the prison to talk to my worst fear, Dr. Tenma.


	2. Meeting with Tenma

********

Chapter Two: Meeting with Tenma

Astro's POV

I was in my bed dreaming about me and Ken on an empty field playing robot ball

"Your turn Ken" I smiled happily

"Astro, left side, ball back" He said

"I'll make it" I said

I kicked the ball and we won the game then when I turned Ken was gone everything was black then I turned again and saw my old home. Gardens surrounded the house; I walked towards the house with curiosity, I opened the door and heard a woman talking. Again I turned to see the woman with a little girl and a baby version of Tobio who was crawling on the floor all fours. As she put the girl on the love seat, she smiled and giggled with the tiny child that she picked up from the floor and lifted him into the air and swung him with her hands. From what I can tell she was happy then I heard screaming then different colors swirled became erratic and I woke up falling on the floor. I got dressed in my blue shorts, and blue and yellow long sleeved shirt and had cereal for breakfast, walked out the door and flew up to the sky and Northeast headed to the Sky prison, where scientists are kept incarcerated, Tenma was also sent there. It took me any hour to get to the prison and when I reached the gate I took out my prison pass and showed it to the guard. I was let in but with a guard by my side. As I walked down the blank walls and isles I got to the prison holds where wall to wall of criminals, kept in box like room with a bed, bathroom and other added accessories. I was hovered up to a designated section for crime class 3 scientists, the guard then gave me a bracelet designed to go off when either I'm attacked or in danger, it camouflaged itself on my wrist. I was led to his room 12CS the guard buzzed the door.

Tenma's POV

I sat there on my bed reading my books that they allowed me to have in my room, _"Time Machine"_ was the title it was one of my personal favorites. Then my doorbell buzzed I looked at the clock and the time 1:13 pm it was an hour passed lunch, my Doctor wasn't in on Saturdays, and the Laundress didn't come till dinnertime for sheets and clothes. I got up from my bed and Answered

"Yes, who is it? I said in my casual way

"Good afternoon, Doctor Tenma, You have a visitor" The guard warned

He opened the door, I expected it be Dr.O'Shay or his assistant but as the door widened it was, Astro. I thought that my jaw dropped but I quickly caught myself and inhaled.

"Well, this is unusual, to have you visit me, Astro come in" I gestured

Then the guard grabbed by arm and said

"Remember, Doctor, Any signs of trouble you may find yourself solely confined, so no tricks" He warned me angrily as he quickly let my arm regain circulation. The door closed behind me as I inhaled again in relieve of my creation visiting me.

"So tell me, Astro, who or what brings you to the sky prison? I asked him

****

Authors note: Ok look, the in the dialogue of the characters, they will designate what he or she is thinking, doing or saying.

"I…I…I have questions for you about your past" I gulped at the sight of my creator who probably still has the tools to get me.

Astro sat on the chair near the table and Tenma is his previous spot with his leg on his knee.

"Oh, what brought up this curiosity for one mans history? I asked I smirked

"Well, lately I've been having dreams about this lady by the name of Amelia Maeyumi and that in some of my dreams they give a hint that she had something do with Tobio" I said nervously

"Dr. O'Shay said that she was a tech that you worked with as Minister and that she had something to do with the production of Kokoro , and that you of all people would know her better"

"Humph, Astro, She was more then a simple tech, when she came to the ministry she was 24, fresh from the university. She started off being a tech mainly because of age not intelligence and skill" He snarled

This reaction and tone of voice Astro recognized something.

"Doctor, something tells me that she was very, very important to you more then Tobio and that you had liked her"

"Liked" is an understatement "

"Do you remember what did she look like?

I stood there with my hand on my chin remembering.

"Tobio looked very much like her, round nose, gentle smile, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and hair; also the same hair features only longer and breathed , and I wish that I had kept a picture of her" He explained

Astro reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to Tenma.

"Here, I copied it from the photo Dr.O'Shay had of her and I figured that you'd would like to have a picture of her along with me and Tobio"

He took the picture and looked at it with a heavy heart. Seeing the face that he treasured in Tobio, the face was engraved in his memories. Recalling the all very precious moments with her with him, in the better or worse of times, it seemed like an eternity.

"When did you meet her?

"I met her a long time ago, during my term as Minister"

**__**

Flashback

It was May 29th that of 2029, I even in my early years, everyone saw me as the most brilliant man on the planet. I believed them to be right but what I wasn't prepared for was a partner; every spring around the late may, early June, came in the new techs that came from the universities. She was one of the ten students, who were eligible to work at the ministry that year, others worked for companies or research facilities. I would sometimes see through the security cameras to see what kind of techs we would have.

"Good morning, new techs welcome to The Ministry of Science, I am Doctor Samantha Baron and I will show you what we do here at the ministry and where you will be" The middle aged woman announced

"Excuse me, , why techs? A black boy spoke out

"Well, all new employees start off as techs mainly because of your age and lack of skill also because techs would start of with a slow working pace and we hope that as you progress to a full work days work, you will also progress to a much skillful position" She explained

"Now on the tour, I will explain and show you the work that we do, those who have questions raise your hand or speak up, I will also show you what you'll start off with"

As she would tell them about the ministry's history of discoveries and foundations, I was in my lab working on a military robotic guidance systems and program (**if you seen Star Wars it looks like the Drones**). As I just finished the robot with great success and heard an applause from her and the group,

"Doctor Tenma, is this the new drone? She asked

"Yes, and we will a massive payment from this one" I said confidently

"I hope so"

"Everyone, this is Doctor Tenma, is the Minister of Science, and the worlds most brilliant scientist of our age" She announced

They greeted me, then I heard a sputter from the robot, but before it would explode a girl walked over and put the robot on the table and took out its mother board from its head. She took out a packet of tools from her backpack and took out a wire cutter and a circuit checker.

"Umm…Sir did you check the watts in the circuitry and the green wires before you plugged them in? Because the reason why it would start to fry is because the wires attached were clipped too much and given more energy then they are designed to take and if you have started it off shooting a target it would get the target but it would fry its brains "The girl said

"Way a go Ami! The black boy said

Then I turned to the girl in amazement she was fresh from school and already knowing how to figure out what's the default and before shipment she had a gift that I lacked. Then I turned to Baron who had a scrunched up face went over and told her to get back with the group, girls face looked crushed and I was intrigued by a more gifted student. After the tour the group was given a test to be taken for tech placement to prepare they have the weekend to study then Monday morning to take the test. The score on the test was determined their degrees and work at the university, the test were sent to me (they** are in form to give you an idea**)

Anzu, Hannah- Chemistry tech

Author, Hadrian - Biology tech

Bakunichisan, Hiro- Robotics tech/

Baron, Samantha- Robotics tech /

Kaitou, Nathan - Electrician tech/

Jordan, Sasha- Medical tech/

Jordan, Andrew Gordon- Medical tech/

Kim, Liza-Robotics tech/

Maeyumi, Amelia Hoshima- robotics tech/

Nevereth, Kanji- Electrician tech/,

Opal, Frances Julius –Biology tech/

"Baron, we seem to have more robotics techs then usual" I mentioned

"Yes, Doctor, this year I suppose we have very robotically talented students this year, nothing special"

"Well, I hate to brag, but Amelia is quiet talented" His assistant spoke out

"Charlotte? You know ? Tenma asked

"Yes, we lived in the same town and she was a close friend to me when we were growing up, our dads were town mechanics and worked together thin and thick, her mother wasn't very active because of muscular and skeletal cancer and as her doctor, my mother always took care of her. So I helped her with her Aunt with everything from house keeping and cooking except school. We both went to the same school only two years apart so I helped her a lot if she needed it. Since she was able to pick up things, she developed a talent for building and crafting things with her father, over time she had learned how things work and how they should be put together, if problems she'll fix it and know why. All of that talent came from her father.

"How far is her talent? What is her specialty, in Robotics or, in Mechanics, circuitry or programming?

"Actually, all the above, when she was ten she made a working car for my dad and a computer for me and my siblings, also a motor boat for the school fair"

"Doesn't she seem overrated? Charlotte, you don't believe she did it alone? Do you? Baron said

"I'm sorry for keeping the spot light away for your hare brained and spoiled pig of a niece"

"Enough, Miss Charlotte…Doctor…we have things to do and you both are in no position to be arguing foolishly"


	3. Caught between a rock in a hard place

********

Chapter Three: Caught between a rock in a hard place

(**Back to present time**)

Tenma stopped as the lights went out and the room shook and Astro fell out of the chair on to the ground.

"What's going on?

"Another storm nothing unusual" Tenma answered while catching the books on the shelf over his bed.

"HUHG…Tenma…do you have a light of some sort? I asked as I was hit with a book

"Only candles, but didn't I give you nocturnal light?

"Yeah, but they played quits on me a two days ago when I was looking for Zoran again at night" I said frighteningly

Tenma's POV

When I gave him Tobio's memories, that included the emotions behind them, Joy, happiness, shyness, anger, mischievous, excitement, also fear. Tobio had a fear of the dark, in the middle of the night I would come home late, after a quick shower and a meal I would go to his room and bid him good night. However my shadow would scare him and he would scream but I rushed to him to comfort him. I returned to my place on the bed, took an emergency candle from the case from underneath and lit it. When I lit it, Astro was kneeling on the floor, his arms around my waist clinging tightly on me.

"Astro…still the same little boy that is afraid of the dark and clings to either himself or someone" I said tauntingly

Astro opened his eyes to the white candle in a holder and looked up but still clinging to his creator, laying his head on his lap as he said

"That Baron Lady sure wasn't the best of character"

I continued to tell him

**__**

/Pastime/

True, Doctor Baron wasn't the best of character, at the time was the ministry's financial branch and Chief manager of tech industry, she was very short tempered but my temper out drummed hers, we both disagreed on the other and we have recognized that we both were very different people. After the test most of the students passed, the ones that didn't were sent to research departments; Amelia was one of the seven that passed the test. She was assigned to my new programming project along with Samantha, Hiro, and Kim, their task was to test and fix the program. The entire summer passed no success the four were failing time after time. I was beginning to lose faith in the project, the cost of it was getting higher, and with immense funding in other year it could be debt. In Early September, one afternoon during lunch, the techs had a room for lunch, the scientists had a lunch hall but it was always crowded and noisy so I always ate in the techs room there it was slightly noisy and less crowded.

"Good afternoon, how was your morning, any technical problems? A boy asked

"No, , if there was I'd wouldn't call an electrician" I responded

The room echoed with our humor, As Samantha walked in with her lunch, she walked over to Kanji and poured water on his head and shirt.

"What the…Yo, not cool what was that for, Sam?

"Kanji, your fix caused my computer to shut down and now it's black along with my work! Samantha yelled

"It was not my fault you had your water spilled on it when I told you to not have liquids near electrics they go "poof" when that meeting occurs" he said in defense

"Where's Amelia, isn't she eating or did she finish? I asked them

"She's outside, sir, she prefers to eat outside mainly she goes as a means of clean air. She is comfortable eating and working in comfortable conditions; she took her laptop with her probably working on her end" Singaporean girl spoke

"End, that's exactly what's going to be for this project…along with that Amelia Maeyumi" Samantha spouted supercilious

I finished my lunch as I closed the door but before I could go I heard a cup break on the floor I turned to see the commotion but I peaked in the slightly closed door and saw Samantha and Gordon standing face to face their eye spearing at each other. As I heard

"Why, Samantha, how can you say that about Ami, She never did anything to you in fact she did everything for "you" Every prize you won, every dress you wore she made, every grade you were given she worked, every meal you ate she cooked, and everything ever since her daddy got arrested you treated her like a slave…

"The fact 1# is that she is a grease monkeys daughter. Fact 2# she is in dept her family been in dept for years and her daddy is dead and when she doesn't pay up by next spring guess what she'll end up in jail and I will get fame and fortune"

"How much is she in debt? Liza the Singaporean girl asked

"How much does Tenma and my aunt Baron, make in a year? She asked

"Tenma makes 90 million credits and Baron 5 million tallying up to 95 million"

"But how can she be that much debt?

"Her Daddy, when she was little her dad was a town mechanic back in the days before robot replaced them, One day when the army landed on the island for repairs, after fixing the new and advanced weaponry tank some drunk gave it a try and the drunk wreaked the tank and claimed that the he did it and ever since he was forever in dept and she is next in line"

This information gave me idea, after lunch, I went to the garden area, I found her underneath the cherry tree, she was sleeping peacefully without her lab coat she was very fit even on human standards. She had her computer closed and put aside in it was a memory stick, I took it out and with my Hand Screen; it shown the program all finished and was ready to be tested. I took it to the lab to test the program, clicked and punched in the program settings and plugged in the stick then with the testbot the program was a successful test .Instead of returning the stick just like anyone would, I went to my office, had Miss Charlotte write up a letter for me. Afterwards as I went back to the lab to find her in the hall near my office, she was in Charlotte's chair moping and grieving.

"Miss Maeyumi? Why the long face, was it another fail? I asked tauntingly from behind her chair

"Doctor, I had worked on the project and I fell asleep from lunch and I left my memory stick in my lap top but when I woke up and it was gone, I probably lost it" she started to cry

I rolled the chair in to my office, closed the door, I walked from behind with my index and middle fingers, stroking her cheek to lifted her chin to see her eyes watery and teary, then with my thumb I caressed her cheek and felt her face picky and moist but soft. Looking at her face to face just a few inches from each other I grinned as I told her. I picked up her small thin hand, placed the stick in her palm. She saw the stick and gasped then turned to me.

"Oh no, Miss Maeyumi, I took your stick and found out your secret, I also tested it and proved successful, why hide such talent? I asked

"I…I…She stuttered

Showing a white long letter with the ministry logo on the back in Tenma's free hand

"I've already had it written out and signed but it needs your signature to complete the deal then the new position is yours"

I looked at her with a serious face, she stood up and turned her back to me and said

"Doctor, what? What position? Why? Doctor you can't just pick anyone from under the sun it's not even logically reasonable or sensible"

"Uh…humph, Reason is that you show more progress and technological talent then my colleagues, and with proof, Yes, Miss Maeyumi, I can pick whoever and whenever regardless of what of their current position with this proof of progress, I can do anything to you. Don't you agree?

"No, I don't think I am eligible for that position"

"Maeyumi, negation is not an option, please try again" I said

As I walked behind her with my hands in her shoulders

"Maeyumi, you need to grow out of your inch of dirt and advance further in your progress"

"No…sir…You can pick someone else, I wouldn't work for love or money"

She walked to the door in normal pace as I told her

"Then I guess you don't need my help come next spring, when debt collectors come knocking on your door with warrants to arrest and charge you"

Amelia stopped in pace as Tenma mentioned her fathers debt. She was trapped in many ways but one.

****

Authors note:

**Tenma doesn't mention the "sensitive" parts of this except the dialogue" I will tell you the sensitive parts by tell you (contains sensitive parts)**

She gulped before she ran I grabbed her hand, pulled and pinned on my desk. She of course struggled but wasn't going anywhere.

"How did you know about my dept?

"Through an argument with Samantha and your Friend, Gordon"

I looked at her with a serious face then sneered but kept my voice straight and to the point.

"Amelia, I can help cure you of you debt if you allow me to have you work for me but we must make a deal on this"

Her muscles became tense she at first resisted but as I continued she surrendered into my hands. She seamed to inexperienced. I only heard of this technique from other scientists in the locker room, men who talked about their wives or fiancée's. This was my first time.

"Ok, wh...WH…what is your pro…pos…sal? My voice became slow and low as his dexterous fingers pressed on my body

Tenma's POV

My hands traced her body underneath the thin lab coat; her hair had traces of honey but a tinge of Lavender. She had a soft chest it makes you think of your bed pillow, she made me think of things I would not think about but i thought about it that minute. I stared at her again and painfully pulling my body from hers though I ignored my human instinct and looked at her with a cunning smile. Her body had melted with the hot breath from my lungs that poured down on her face, her eyes were partially closed and her face blushing a deep pink. I picked her up partly conscience from the desk and having her stand, lifted her head up to my face as I grinned and laughed slightly

"Miss Maeyumi, the position I am offering is the Vice Minister of Science that position has been open for passed two weeks and only I can choose who is eligible or not, now, if you sign this starting next Monday or Tuesday, your new schedule will have you working full speed, the pay is 9 hundred thousand credits a day"

"9… hundred… thousand …credits a day…Vice Minster? My brain caught on to the fact, I was hesitating

"in about a month, you would have made a sum of 25,200,000 credits ,In three…four months, around December , that check will overpay that debt and what ever is left is yours for keeping" I hinted the fact

"Miss Maeyumi, if you agree and sign the Ministry and the world will benefit from your Talents. If you refuse this offer then I can make it happen with or without choice along with some pushing and pulling I will change your tune, your predecessors would empathize on the record of my successes"

The shocked impression on her face would win any prize and she turned down to the floor

"Do I have time to think it over? She asked shyly

"The rest of the week and coming weekend, however on Sunday evening at 5:30, you will dine with me to discuss your decision, dress preferably suitable until then I will wait"

She left the room in silence. I walked over to my desk and sat in my chair checked that I had two hours till for the next meeting with the British scientist, I was left in my personal thoughts. Her body I felt was flawless and delicately petite for her age I could feel the physic underneath the clothes, in mind, what I can tell from her work, her mind was very organized, thorough, genius beyond comparison, to have her work with me would make work more pleasant and to have her dine with me be more then pleasure.

Amelia's POV

After I left Dr. Tenma's office, his offer was irrefutably ridiculous, have an inexperienced and under skilled tech be Vice Minister? The nerve of that man! Forcing a scrupulous and irrational proposal, Why me? Is all that I thought I don't have the age equivalent or the job hours. Then my memories of how he touched me and massaged me like an expert, thought of that turned into a daydream, my head light as a cloud, my legs made of Jell-O, my heart fast as a speeding train, his touch made me numb I wanted to feel that way for as long as I lived, if I could. That Thursday evening I spent it in my room at Tech housing near the Ministry. Sasha was my roommate along with Gordy her brother, to me they were more like brother and sister that I loved to have had. Sasha was a good friend and a great adviser when I had something on my mind but in this case I had my dad's old rubber ball which acted as a stress ball.

THUD …THUD… THUD

"Ami, what's the matter, me and Gordy are trying to study what's on your mind?

I looked at her and sighed with some discouragement

"Nothing"

"No, this is something, what did you do to have to see you?

"What did he give you guys another project?

"No, he talked to me after the test and he offered me a position as…

"Let me guess, as his new lab assistant or another office secretary, what? The male spoke

Gordy came in

"No, as the Vice minster of Science"

WHAT!

"Yes, and the pay is 900,000 credits daily"

"What did you tell him? Sasha asked

"I told him that the proposal would be ridiculous and that am underage not to mention unskilled, but he said different and he had me cornered and I asked him if I had time to think about his proposal, he said that I have tomorrow and Saturday then Sunday morning and afternoon, Sunday evening however he said that he and I would discuss my decision over dinner"

"Talk about classy,"

"Yeah well, this behavior doesn't speak well for his personality and I don't think it's a wise idea to go to him"

"Why?

"Knowing what he does to get his way no one can argue with him, not even Baron"

"He acts so strangely around me, like I'm something new to him"

"I knew people who have known Tenma so far he has never had sights for a woman till Amelia came in" said a nerdy boy from the window.

"You are?

"Thaddeus Kidman, Robot-tech, eight years, I heard you guys were talking about Tenma and I thought I might shed some light on the subject"

__

The three listened on

"Dr.

"That might explain some things" Gordy said

"Like what? I asked

"Why he is much younger then Baron who looks like a mom and the other Scientist Grandpa's but that doesn't explain why he why he's got eye for Ami"

"Remember that he grew up being dismiss by other girls but Amelia is different from the girls he had came in contact with"

"What makes me any different, he creeps me out and…"

"You just answered your own question" he then left the window and walked away

"Different…how am I different? I thought

Nagamiya Tenma, world famous scientist and confirmed old bachelor, born into a Farming Family as an only child, age six, after his parents died of Salmonella, he then taken in by his Uncle the town Mechanic where his talent for machines sprang up to his childhood into his high school years he wasn't a big a fan of the girls as most boys were at his age, most girls preferred the ones into sports, others preferred the craftsmen and into his college years it was the same. Then in his early twenties, in the university he was fond of some but they would they would see him just like their professors, until he was 23 in his sophomore year he graduated and started out as Robotic engineer and programmer at the Ministry. Then year after he was a Chief Manager of advanced robotic development and technology branch, then finally at the age of 26 he was nominated Vice Minister of Science for three years after until the previous Minister had died of natural causes, he was announced Minister Of Science at 29. He is 34 years old now" 


	4. Dinner and a Show

********

Chapter four: The Dinner and a show

__

Present time:

"Was that true Dr. Tenma? That you didn't care much for a relationship at the time beyond work? Astro asked

"Yes, in my adolescence to my young adulthood, girls my age were in to boys who thought less of their future and focused more on themselves, I was never much concerned with woman, until I met Amelia, she made me realize a very important thing about ourselves"

"What was that?

"Our humanity"

"It seems that what she did was obvious"

"Astro remember, our work implies logic not human nature"

"So what is the affair between?

"Astro, when dealing with human relationships, the explanation is very vague when it comes to the how or why"

****

Back to the past:

Passed two days went by like seconds to me, Saturday was very dull, I spend it mostly in my study, reading my collection of classical books and up to date news reports, answering various calls from foreign Scientists about projects or favors. The next day greeted me with a fine clear day and a cool breeze, Nora was her weekly cleaning of my study. I went back to the ministry for a meeting with the Representative of the United European Ministry that lasted most of the morning and some of the afternoon it finished by three. Then I had to answer calls from different companies asking for permission or a problem with a project that someone was working on. The afternoon left me energy deficient. The clock was four-twenty three I had nothing else to do I told Charlotte goodbye and headed off to my limo home to prepare for the evening.

Tech Housing

Amelia POV

I was in my room deciding on what to wear for the dinner. My choices were limited. On my bed and desk chair were dresses from my closet that I have kept. I was behind my Thai Shade; Sasha was in the room along with Gordy trying to decide what to wear.

"Girl, just pick one and try it on" Sasha moaned

"Try the aquamarine" Gordy suggested tossing the aqua dress over on the shade.

"Eww…no my aunt bought me that for my seventeenth birthday I looked like a fish. I threw the dress back over to him.

"Alright, this lavender one" Sasha tossed over

"No that's my special Sunday dress and it's going to be a dinner not a party"

"What about this yellow, red and black?

"Na, I wore that for Aunt Clair's birthday I looked like a cracker box with arms and legs"

"Girl, you must have something in this closet that you can wear" looking in to my closet Sasha sighed

"Hold it sis, what about that dress mom gave you for graduation, do you still have it? Gordy asked

Sasha remembered

"Gordy, good idea…Ami hang on ok I know something"

I waited behind a screen I got tired of being behind and walked out with my robe on as I waited, Sasha walked in the room with a white box. She handed the box to me, I opened the box slightly and

"Sasha, is this you graduation dress your mom bought for you"

"Girl, just put it on, it don't fit me any more, so why not?

I took the box and tried on the dress. The dress was slightly floor length, silk, halter neck with a deep V neckline, backless, complete with a black sash

. I walked out from behind the screen and looked in the mirror. I looked like a woman in a James Bond movie.

"OMG…Girl…" Gordy was speechless as he handed me my strapped black healed shoes.

Sasha was a natural make up artist but she said I didn't need much a show to make me an attraction. She put a thin coat of red lip gloss, black mascara and eyeliner, jewelry was my genuine white Pearl and silver earrings and silver chain. We the last thing was curling my hair with a curling iron to make my hair more wavy then it is naturally then a touch of hair spray, she stopped by the ring of the door bell, Gordy walked to the door to see who it was.

"Hello, I take it you're Dr. T's robot butler" He said

"Yes, is Miss Amelia with you?

"Yeah, just a minute"

"Ami, the robot is here, are you ready? Gordy asked

Sasha did some last minute touches with hibiscus perfume and a handbag along with my sash around my shoulders. I walked out of my room and out the front door to the black hover limo. I waved good bye and thanked Gordy and Sasha as I approached the limo with grace. Door opened upwards before I set my foot in

"Oh, miss allow me" the robot offered

He lifted my train in to the vehicle and drove me to the Eastside Private housing area. I sat in the limo nervous as a bride on her wedding day, palms sweating, and my muscles tense, the trip to dinner was nerve racking. I had questions with no answers and reasons on no grounds.

"We are here" The robot said

The door opened, to my surprise it was the House of my dreams, I was in awe of the simple beauty of the house as I stood out of the limo. Then reality hit me before the robot closed the door I quickly grabbed my handbag and stood in anxiety. I walked down the way to the main door with a nauseating feel in my stomach but I swallowed my fear and drew my pride as I walked to the house with grace of a swan but the courage of a lion.

Tenma's POV

I was in room fitting my evening suit as I heard the limo stop. I finished buttoning my cuffs as I saw the most beautiful woman walk out from the door of the vehicle, her dress was black was long but dragged slightly, her stance was as stunning enough for crowd to stop in motion, her walk was slow and graceful as she lifted her skirt slightly the small trail off the ground . Her pose was award winning. I ran out of my room and rushed down to answer the door. I opened the door to see that woman looking up at me with a strait face but starry that struck me like an a sword, she smiled slightly but she gave me the" I have a bone to pick with you" the look that usually men dread but I knew that she had moxy, this fierce gumption made me crave her all the more. I swallowed my emotions and said

"Good evening…Miss Maeyumi" I spoke greeting her

"Good evening…" She replied with fierce eyes

As I walked in his grin returned much to my dismay. He led me to the quest room where I saw books, real paper books; I walked to the bookcase in my amazement to the grand collection of classical books , I felt like a kid in a toy store ,touched the spine of a few on my left in recollection.

"I take it that you have taste in books?

"Yes, unlike my peers I prefer to spend my time reading, painting, and crafts rather then wasting my time on hare brained athletes and soldiers or security guards and paying for overly expensive fashion fads"

"What kinds of things do you do?

"Little projects and programs that I make myself and painting, I can play violin, flute, pennywhistle, and piano and I can also cook and crotchet"

"You're a woman of many talents, Maeyumi"

"Thank you"

"Gasp…No way… "Screwtape letters" by C.S Lewis, my favorite"

"You have great taste in literature"

"My parents would take turns reading books to me every night sometimes I read them by myself and in my spare time now"

I then looked more towards the left seeing the collection of Shakespeare and other authors.

"What do you think of Shakespeare? Tenma began a game of genre and books

"Dramatic and artistic" I answered

"How do you fare in a game of narrative and novel characteristics?

"Ethical" I lead

"Dickens" Tenma answered

"Overly exaggerated and misleading" Tenma's turn

"GH Wells" I answered boringly and faked yawn

"The Brothers Grimm"

"Dark and colorful" I taunted him

"Twain"

"Childish" He said

"Agatha Christy? He continued

"Clever and clean cut"

"Touché"

"Sir, dinner is ready" Nora the darting conversation of

I was led to my seat at the other end of the table Nora lit the white candles on the Victorian styled candelabra. He sat down at the other end as looked around the styled room with awe.

"I take it that like my taste in home designing" I noted

"Yes, Doctor, the mix of Modern and Victorian, and is the way that you displayed it is really lovely"

The conversation continued with the meal of Peking duck with

pancakes, scallions and sweet bean sauce

with red wine. Each bite made my mouth water and if it wasn't for my manners I would have eaten if all in ten minutes. Teru no uta by Teshima Aoi or Teru's song from "Tales of Earthsea" (YouTube)/

Tenma's POV

The meal was regular for me but the look of amazement on her face seemed priceless, at first she was afraid to take one bite. I watched her and talked with her the whole evening about literature and the various projects then continuation of the game of genres into the living room it, the game lasted for an hour with coffee then I wanted to finally break the ice. I put my cup on the table the turned away I looked up to see she wasn't in the room I saw the window opened. I walked to the window to the patio and she stood there with the rose bushes. Around her she stood looking up staring at the shine white moon above her the scene was momentous. I had the computer video turned on before I walked further, I stopped. She stood with roses in her hands as the moonlight hit her face then as she looked up at the starry sky, her face and body glowed beautifully like an actress under stage light. Her face seemed serene and sad then calm and emotionless, and then she sang

****

/

Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue  
Itsumo ichiwa de tonde iru  
Taka wa kitto kanashi karou  
Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka  
Sora wo tsukanda sono tsubasa  
Yasumeru koto wa deki nakute

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Taka no you na kono kokoro  
Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Sora wo mau yo na kanashi sa wo

Ame no sobo furui wakage ni  
Itsumo chiisaku saite iru  
Hana wa kitto setsuna karou  
Iro mo kasunda ame no naka  
Usu momo-iro no hanabira wo  
Medete kureru te mo nakute

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Hana no you na kono kokoro  
Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Ame ni utareru setsuna sa wo

Hitokage taeta no nomichi wo  
Watashi totomo ni ayunderu  
Anata mo kitto samishi karou  
Mushi no sasayaku kusahara wo  
Tomo ni michiyuku hito dakedo  
Taete mono iu koto mo naku

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Hitori michiyuku kono kokoro  
Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Hitoribocchi no samishi sa wo

Her voice made my cold heart melt to her beautiful and clear voice and then become solid as she turned with serene face and my jaw had dropped but quickly caught my self. She then turned to the roses surrounding her, touching one or two with her slim and nimble fingers. I was defiantly impressed by her more then any woman that I have come in contact with ,if I had my way with her she would be mine forever. She then shivered from the cool winds blowing from behind. She quickly rushed in the room closing the patio doors. Continue walking she sat on the chair and picked up her cup and took a drink from it then took a handkerchief from her handbag and used it on her eyes to hide her tears, took up my pride and said

"Have you considered the proposal? I asked casually with a smirk

She stopped and walked toward me

"Before I sign anything we need to discuss the matter further then what the paper presents, I insist reason for anything including promotion… Her cell rang

"Hold on, please"

She walked over to the table took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?

"Good evening, Doctor Baron…yes what about it? WHAT? but I finished Friday I had Kim take it to the lab before I left…Doctor…yes ma'am …good bye"

I saw the loss of pride and ferocity in her face and from the responses of the call it was a reassignment that was music to my ears. As she put the phone back in her bag, she stood over the table and began to fall; I caught her and held her in my arms, with her back to me she began to cry.

"Poor Miss Maeyumi, from the sounds of it was have been a reassignment, it seems hopeless however I am still offering that position if you want"

She lifted her head and stood up to me and her face turned fierce

Doctor! I told you…

I silenced her mouth with my hand then held her head on my chest and spoke in her ear

"Call it promotion, my dear" I handed her the white letter.

"Miss Maeyumi, it's my turn to play deal or no deal, I am calling shots, and oh, you know what my answer is… Do you Amelia? I said tauntingly as I breathed in her ear saying her name slowly

I jumped a bit off the ground, my fear of him increased tenfold. Tenma's face was frightening his smirked indicated his victory; from his pocket He offered me the letter again and pen to sign my name. I took the letter in surrender to my new employer, I opened, I read the letter of agreement and at the bottom I signed my name

/**fancy cursive think Victorian**/

Amelia Hoshima Maeyumi

I handed him the letter with pen and read the signature.

"Miss Maeyumi, such lovely calligraphy, you make Barons look like a 10 year olds penmanship"

He entered the paper into his computer to have it sent to the Ministries employee memory banks to signify me as Vice Minister. I looked at the time and it was late

"Doctor, its time for me to go" I spoke

"Is your friend going to pick you up? Tenma asked me

"No, taxi fare is outrageous and Sasha's car is in the repair"

"My limo is currently at the shop getting upgraded and it won't be back till morning"

"I'll walk"

"Not in that, you can't and tech housing it 23 blocks from here and the weather predicts heavy rain and thunderstorms"

"Sigh"

"You can stay here for the night; I have a guest's bedroom with bathroom"

"Thank you"

He led me the bedroom and my thoughts still shocked by the change of position for me. He opened the door to a room of white room with dresser, wardrobe and ebony, twin sized canopy bed with white sheets and royal blue blanket with comforters, all of the furniture was made with ebony. I walked in the room in awe of the design of the room at the same time the feeling was uncomfortable change. I walked in and undid my hair. As I began to undress Tenma left me in my solitude. As I unzipped my dress I saw a folded up nightgown on the side table

****

Present time:

"I don't understand why you forced her to take on the job that she didn't want but accepted it under the circumstances of her being fired from one"

"Astro, remember potential and talent are two different sides of the scale, one is a starting point the other is the actual effort, and she was an under grown genius, all I did was add more water to make her grow out of her inch of dirt"

"Then why didn't she want the job?

"It was not that she didn't want the job, she didn't want trouble with Baron and Samantha. Astro, she was mistreated by Samantha and Baron as long as she had worked and lived as a tech, her talent for technology was truly miraculous, a revelation one might say about her"

"Doctor, what's in it for her, what does she get from all of this?

"Money, Technological production, and a hopeful future, her work would beneficial for one and all"

"Still, I don't think it was fair of you to take advantage of her being fired from tech work then you offering her a better job that she didn't want"

"My dear Astro, she disserved a better future with a better position rather then a low life tech, I was merely doing her a favor"


	5. First Time for Everything

********

Chapter Five: First time for everything

Past time

The next morning I woke from my alarm. My home system opening the blinds to another clear day, showered, I took the few minutes to dress myself in my work attire. I did what every other sensible man did in the morning. Before Nora finished breakfast I took the few minutes to wake up my new employee. I knocked on the door before entering and there she was peacefully sleeping, I walked in silently swift but slowly towards the innocent figure. I took a good look at the woman sleeping with her breath was slow and easy, hinting a breath of mint, the nightgown gave her body its feminine maturity. I looked over her in great awe and intrigue, but I had to wake her up. Touched her forearm and bent over to her ear and said

"Good morning, Maeyumi

With that her eyes quickly opened and rushed out of the sheets to the other side and stood on the other side of the bed staring at me, she stood with the nightgown perfectly fitting for a queen.

"Good morning, Doctor"

"Did you sleep well? I asked as I walked around the bed

Before I could corner her, she took a leap and went over to the window and opened the room with a warm breeze. She took out her hair bands to reveal her long chocolate hair falling down mid back the breeze blew her hair in to the wind I stood in awe but in a strange emotion. She started to lift the hem of the gown to reveal her long, well-structured legs but stopped hid

"Doctor, I need to change, please"

I left the room with a strange feeling on my mind that I couldn't shake off this emotion of lustfulness.

Amelia's POV

After Tenma left I thought I was caught between a rock and hard place. I was trapped. Before I took my gown off, I remembered that I didn't bring any work clothing. Then I saw a white rectangular box with lavender, satin bow on my bed, I walked over to my bed to look at the said box and saw a little letter attached to the ribbon.

/cursive/

__

Doctor Maeyumi,

I ordered this for you last night and delivered early this morning, for your first day I thought that it be appropriate to have a new work attire to begin your work as Vice Minister of Science. I hope it will suit to your taste; I had a friend guess your size.

Doctor

Nagamiya Tenma

/cursive/

I opened the box to find a lovely cotton black and white suit. The skirt was black with small white thin strips; the blouse was white silk with lavender colored flower embroidery on the neck collars, and to complete with a black jacket with thin white strips with lavender ribbon. I took it out of the tissue and took the gown off then I dressed myself, the suit skirt and blouse with surprise they fit me like a charm, I took a comb out from my handbag to comb my hair then no hair bands then I remembered the ribbon I took the ribbon and made a conk shell style for my hair luckily I brought with me plenty of bobby pins, put on the pearl earrings then with a puff of perfume I was finished. I took my handbag and coat out with me downstairs to the dining room where I saw standing at a side of the table as if he was waiting for me.

"Well, , it fits you perfectly, my the guess of size was accurate" He said proudly

Tenma's POV

She walked in gracefully with the suit and the bow in her hair and the size gave me a clue as too how fit physically she was as well as mentally. The colors I didn't care but my friend was very artistic when it came to what style and color the suit would be and for her it was just that.

"Thank you and the colors are very flattering and match beautifully with the design" She said

"Please sit down, I have something to discuss with you"

I gestured her to her seat at the other end of the table as Nora walked in with a tray of coffee with cream and sugar with cups.

" ,here are the ground rules, if you follow these rules then you will have no further difficulty from Baron or Samantha or anyone else for that matter"

"Alright"

After Breakfast, his limo beeped from outside, Nora gave my briefcase and Amelia handbag and extra. I bid Nora good bye and the butler bid me good morning as he open the backseat. I let Amelia in first then closed behind myself as I sat beside her like a gentleman. Her cell rang and she answered to her friend, .As I sat there with my PC screen checking up on my weekly schedule, as I was typing in I thought the world fell on deaf ears.

SQUEAL!

"Girl you have got to be the luckiest person in the whole city! The voice had said

"Yes, thank you, Sasha, but was that really necessary? To squeal like a little girl you nearly made Tenma deaf if made that longer…I got to go bye see you later"

As she hung up, her battery was low. She put it up in her purse. I spoke up

"Now, If you are to begin your new job, you need to know understand your responsibilities, now are you listening, Miss Maeyumi?

"Yes"

"1) You work for me and under me 2) you will share some of the responsibilities that I have, which includes half the meetings with or without me, and will have knowledge of all technological productions and projects that includes the responsibilities for them and behind them 3)you will be treated with the same respect that I am credited with 4) you will choose your own people to work with, with any project, any kind, and anytime 5) your lack of a production will come out of your pay if you have not finished it or have delayed , however if the project cannot be produced for a logical reason, it will not come from your pay"

"Do we have a clear understanding of each other? I grinned

She looked at me with caution and fear but nodded yes in reply. The stopped in front of the ministry and I took the first step out from the vehicle and lend my hand to assist the young lady. I told the butler to come when called, she walked behind me as we walked toward the main floor. As we walked to the elevator, a lady from the from desk called out

"Doctor, called and has pushed the meeting earlier today at eight-thirty" she cried out

I look at my watch it was 7:02, I ushered her onward as we rushed to the elevator and went up. We were the only ones in the elevator; she was behind me, her body against my back gave me a strange sensation which did not go unnoted the entire trip up until we stopped.

Amelia's POV

We stopped at floor 500 and walked down the hall to the meeting room where it was empty and very, very quiet, he stood at the large glass window as if we was waiting for the sun to rise I looked out at city outside reminds me of my cabin back home, it sun rising on the ocean shone its lights in the corners and alleys it made me whisper the song

Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue  
Itsumo ichiwa de tonde iru  
Taka wa kitto kanashi karou  
Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka  
Sora wo tsukanda sono tsubasa  
Yasumeru koto wa deki nakute

Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Taka no you na kono kokoro  
Kokoro wo nani ni tatoe you  
Sora wo mau yo na kanashi sa wo

Tenma's POV

As I stood, I heard as sound of a song, her voice was low but I could still hear the song clear as a bell. I turned my face when I heard the word "Kokoro" that word had some meaning behind it I spoke up.

", can you define the word, Kokoro? I asked her

She stopped

"Kokoro mean heart or mind, the song is about a falcon that endlessly travels and is lonely the song comments a person far away from home"

"The song seems to hint its singer" I said to her

"Are you far away from home, ?

"I am…I was born on an island to be exact, a colony island at the time called the Philippines, my parents were some of the immigrants from England, who came for land, I lived there my whole life, yes ,the city is a new experience"

"It must be very loud compared to your home island"

"I don't mind the two just the hustle and bustle of the people on Monday"

We laughed then the doors opened

", good morning, I knew you would be early" Dr.O'Shay

****

Present time:

"Dr.O'Shay, was there? It though you hated him"

"I didn't hate him he had the same vision as I had, the world of humans and robots, he at the time was a director of research branch of the Ministry, he and I were one side terms with each other but we talked to each other once in a while"

"What happened?

"After _his_ death he and I were on opposite terms"

****

Past time:

Tenma's POV

After O'Shay came in who wore a royal Blue and pale yellow suit, and a white calotte hat then Samantha came in a lavender two piece suit.

"Good morning, Doctors, how was everyone? Baron spoke out happily

She walked in the happiest mood she could be, Samantha the same. They greeted everyone including Dr.O'Shay and I but Amelia was a person Samantha didn't expect to find in a meeting.

" how was your mor…" she stopped as she discovered Amelia standing next to me, the look on her face was priceless.

", this Doctor Maeyumi, our new Vice Minister, she'll be taking over when I am not present and I hope that we all will welcome her into the future meetings and her projects ahead"

"Well Doctor, this is a treat" O'Shay said friendly as he smiled at Amelia

"Thank you"

"How did you impress him? He is such a hard critic when it comes to promotion" he mused

"Some questions are not answered, Doctor"

"All right, sit down and let us get on with business" Tenma called out

A screen lowers it self from the ceiling and lit up with a grid of project finances and productions. Another screen shows Programming faults and successes, another was employment rate and services.

"My friends we are facing numerous problems with the system these are the major ones, now can anyone of you tell me why and how?

"Sir, it is the new techs they are being lethargic in there progress and their work on the programs were just outrageously faulty" Samantha complacently

", can you confirm your statement on that? Tenma asked

"Doctors, I'm not merely stating just techs but other employees that have been unproductive and that they should be investigated"

Amelia's POV

I would just throw a punch at her plastic face and have Sasha reconstruct her face of a pig. The meeting lasted for two hours on; my office was being moved and being constructed and refurbished so I worked in Tenma's office, was at his desk and I was at a assistance table that his secretary was moved from but he knew it would come in handy some time. I was sitting with my planner putting in my new schedule that Charlotte gave me. I sat there with a heavy heart about how I got the job, did I work for it or was it given to me on a silver platter these questions I wanted to have answered. I sat my planner down as I got a call.

"Hello?

"Hi, this is Mrs. Bailey, can you help me please?

"Oh, hello, what is the trouble?

"My sons robot is acting berserk and I don't know how to fix it can you help?

"Sure"

"Is it ok if I bring it to you can you fix it?

"Yeah, I'll be outside the building"

"Ok, I'll be around 12:30, thank you"

I hung up and looked at the clock to be 11:56; I got up from my chair and went down the hall till I got another call.

"Hello?

"Hi, It's me again, I might be early about 12…/mommy is birdie ok? Sweetie, its ok mommy knows a nice lady who can help birdie/ I'm sorry I need to coordinate my son"

She hung up again. I needed to be down there now. As I ran to the elevator all were busy.

"Crap, I can I get there on time for her…

My prayers were answered as I noticed a teenaged window washer wash the windows while listening to music. I walked over to the windows and popped my head out.

"Huh? What? Hey Lady what's up? He asked me

"Can you drop me down there, please?

"Sure, in a rush?

"Yeah, can you help?

"Sure hop in"

I opened the window and stepped on the platform and he lowers us down to street level. As we passed the window we got funny looks from different people. He said that it's pretty normal he gets them all the time. I saw a blue hover car stop in front of the building as we lowered down the last few stories, the mom first walked out from the car and saw me step out of the platform.

"Thanks Charles,"

"No prob, see you the next time you need a rush drop"

As I waved him good bye, she stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Bailey, sorry about that, so where is the bot"

"Oh no problem, she's in the car with my son"

She walked over to the trunk, to find the Nanny bot and her son clenching on to its arm.

"Hey sweetie, here is , she'll be helping Birdie can you let go of her so that she can get inside"

The son nodded yes. He hopped out of the trunk as I lifted the 20 lb bot out from the back on to a wheeler that Charles gave me. I walked in the main hall with the bot and the mom with child behind me as we walked we were given strange looks, even as we walked in to the elevator and down to the labs. We were going to Lab 9 where Tenma usually works I knew he would care. We walked in the lab and I placed the bot on the examination table. Mrs. Bailey stood behind me with her son who was clinging to her leg

"This place is scary Mom"

"Its ok, Honey"

As I picked up an electric screwdriver and took the screws out from the front and found peanut butter and jam with milk everywhere.

"Mrs. Bailey, What's his name? I asked her

"Sebastian, Sebastian Jules Bailey or you can called him Jules"

"Ok…Jules were you having secret PB&J?

Ring Ding Dong Ding Mrs. Bailey's cell rang; the boy looked shy as his mother looked evil eye at him to have him answer truthfully.

"Yes, I thought she was hungry "he replied shyly

"Ha-ha robots can't be fed human foods like pets, Ok?

"Yes ma'am"

Her Cell she hung

"Umm…can you watch over him, please? I have a meeting in thirty minutes and I need to be on time"

"Sure…no problem"

"Thanks…here

She hands me a blue backpack

"It has crayons and paper, some toys, reading books and a packed lunch for him and he has violin practice at 1:30 I'll be coming to get him at six"

"No, mommy don't go away" The boy cried

"Sweetie, listen someone needs to watch Birdie, Ok, I promise that when we get home we'll watch your favorite movie, Ok?

"Ok, bye mommy, love you, you be safe, no wild driving, I want my mommy all together" the boy teased

"Ok, bye- bye, Sweetie" she kisses him

She left the lab in a rush. The boy's eyes followed him running Mother with tearful eyes; I walked over and comforted the boy.

"Hey how about some lunch?

We left the cleaning bot to clean up the nanny bot known as "Birdie" to be clean. We walked down to the cafeteria and we got eyes from everywhere he was like a fish out of water. I took a tray and he took on and looked the sushi and said.

"Why do grown ups eat uncooked fish?

"Its sushi, it's supposed to be uncooked"

"Mom says that it's not good for you to eat raw egg and meat and fish"

"Sushi is an exception…would you like a sandwich or Mac and cheese or what?

"Gasp… my pasta favorite, Manicotti!

"Over there by that green stuff"

I lifted his plate and asked the robot lunch lady

"Excuse me; can I please have some Manicotti?

"Yes ma'am, here you go"

As the robot lady returned to me and handed him his pasta and a drink of juice, he rushed to an outdoor table I followed him with my boxed lunch. He sat down at a table underneath a cherry tree. He waited for me to catch up but as I sat he dug in to his pasta. After Lunch we snuck in to the elevator and ran to my office but I opened the door only slowly to see who was in the room we were in luck the whole place was empty, opened the door more widely and Jules followed behind me he saw the name bar on the door and read

"(**Minster of Sce-ince) **who is that, Miss Maeyumi?

I snickered as I heard him reading the sign on the door as I was behind my desk with my computer I walked over to the curious Jules and explained

"Is Minister of Science not Minster, a Minster is a church, and the "Minister" is my Boss"

I led him to a couch where I placed his backpack.

"What is his name? He asked me

", have you heard of him or seen him?

"What does he look like?

"He is tall with pitch black hair and…

"Wait is the one with a long beak like nose and has a black goatee and hair that looked like a roosters wattle and crest?

Is description was hilarious and it got me to burst in laughter

"A rooster… Hahahahahahahah! I continued to laugh while the boy looked at me like I lost my marbles

"Y…Y.y.y. that is " I told him

"I guess that made you laugh? Huh? He asked me

"Yes, what are a wattle and a crest? And how did you know so much about chickens? I asked him

"From my grandpa and grandma they own a chicken farm in Tennessee, the wattle is a dangly flap that under his neck and a crest is on his head"

"That's a really good description of him though" I told him

"Thanks he is really smart ain't he?

"Yes, he is, do you like him?

"Yeah he designed my Nanny and other kid's nannies"

"Well I suppose…

The little boy looked at me with a grin on his face.

"You like him too, don't cha?

I didn't answer to be truthful, I did like him. Tenma walked in the room and saw the little boy in the couch drawing and Amelia on her computer. He put a grin on his face and greeted the two.

"Good afternoon, how was your lunch?

"Very good thank you"

Walking to his desk and noticing the little boy on the couch drawing.

"Who is this young man? He looked over the boy with amusement. The boy turned his head to , he smiled and hopped up from his spot and walked over to him.

"How do you do, ? He had his hand out to greet him

"Well and who are you? He shook his hand

"My name is Sebastian Jules Hailey; you met my mom, Juniper Hailey, she was the Military agent who asked you for new cannon bots in January"

He quickly remembered

"Oh, yes how is she? I asked him

"She's ok"

He looked at the time on my wrist. 1:01

"UH OH, I need to go"

"Go where? Amelia asked him

"To lessons, remember?

"Oh"

"You're going to need someone to take you"

"I'll take him" a man pop in from the window

"Hi Charles" we echoed

"Charles, can you take Jules to his violin lessons? I asked him

"Sure, my shift is done for today…hop in" He gestured

Tenma's POV

He widened the window to allow Jules to step in to the platform. She waved him bye and watched as Charles lowered them to the ground and walked to the way to his lessons. The rest of the afternoon was spent answering calls and others tasks but a mostly paperwork. Seven O'clock we departed the office in our separate ways. As I drove I reflected on Amelia, she is worth the price to have her closer to me, I wanted to see more of her and to feel her and test her. Amelia Hoshima Maeyumi, how will you react to tomorrow? When I cross the line.


	6. Awkward Feelings

********

Chapter Six: Awkward feelings (warning: there is sensitive content)

Amelia's POV

The next day felt different mainly because I was important like Tenma or Baron. As I shower I thought about Tenma's behaviors around me I feel watched like a hawk or a big red dot in a white sheet of paper, it felt strange not to mention uncomfortable. I walked out in a navy blue dress pants with white, short-sleeved blouse and purse. I drove out with Sasha and Gordy to Ministry and departed them in the elevator. As I walked down the halls to Tenma's office, my mind was thinking about what kind of things can i build or create. If I'm going to be a scientist, I need something to start off with. I then put my things down and started up my computer. I walked over to the windows to clear out the stuffy air, as I turned I saw Tenma walking in through the door.

"Good morning, Doctor" I greeted him

"Good morning, Maeyumi

As she left the window she saw the boys drawings on the glass table near the couch, she picked them up and looked through the pile of crayon drawn papers of a blue hover cycle that turned into a robot, the next a robot that was programmed to turn into a air craft, continuing to look into the boys drawing she has found inspiration from a boys imagination. Tenma got up from his chair and walked over to her and saw the hem of her underwear and tugged on it.

"Yikes! Doctor! She squeaked but lost her balance and bent down to far that she heard a tear and cringed

"Well what lovely posture"

"Luckily, I did gymnastics at eight and still remember how to stand bending to your toes"

"Gymnastics, which might explain some things about you"

"Such as…

"Your physic and your vigorousness or in simple terms you are physically beautiful" I teased

I was so pissed, as he laughed; I picked up my empty computer bag and swung it behind his head, causing him to fall put his hands prevented his face kissing the ground and began to run out of his office I took my computer bag and ran after him. When he ran he ran like deer, there was a ten feet distance from me and him.

"TENMA, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HAVE NEVER MET ME! I yelled at him

Tenma's POV

After she hit me with her computer bag, I ran out of my office like a man on the run, she was hot on my trail as she screamed out to me her anger was amusing and very refreshing. I out ran her by ten feet but quickly she caught up with me and again tried to hit me with her empty computer bag, I of course dodged her bag. Everyone in the hall looked at us as if we were competing against each other, most of them placed bets. She kept dodging me with the bag trying to cause me to fall but each attack is unsuccessful.

"WHY ME, TENMA, WHY DO YOU ANNOY ME…WHAT DID I DO? She yelled as she dodged the bag at me

"Doctor, please calm yourself it was a gentle tease and you were flushed"

We managed to run outside the building into the garden area where people did outside experiments, As we ran passed different experiment's before she swung another time she tripped on the grass and her bag flew from her hands a couple feet away from her. I stood above her looking at the falling antagonist with a cheerful sneer as I picked her off the ground, she was relieved when she saw that her suit had no grass stains or dirt or tears.

"You're…pant… quiet a runner" She noted

"Yes, believe it or not, as a pre-teen, I did tracks for the school sports and it seems that it has done me well when it comes to a bag dodging employee" He teased

Lightening bolts from striking out my head. I put my hands out in a claw like attack to try to choke him to death, but I was stopped when he captured my wrists in stop motion. As I tried to free myself away, he used left hand to hold my hands and with his free hand he lifted me bride style then he ran used a drifting hover lift to hover us back to his office floor. I was nervous; I embarrassed myself in front of everyone including my employer not to mention tried to attack him with my computer bag. As he opened his office window .To find the office clean, by Charlotte most likely. He walked us through his window like a door and unhanded my hands as he landed me on my feet and quickly jumped in to his office. He stood there behind me with pride and me with shame and fear.

"Now, Maeyumi…He taunted me as he talked quietly in my ear

"Sir, I wish to decline my post as vice- minister"

"Ha, decline? , you apparently weren't paying attention when I instructed you on the chain of command"

"Chain of Command… She asked

"Doctor, allow me to refresh your memory on the "Chain of Command" I said

"The chain of command begins with the City Counsel under Chairman Gregory, who I and other Ministers of government follow; I am the represent the Ministry of Science and I am responsible for every thing that the ministry is involved regardless of who or what, and I am also have say to every decision that involves the ministry's employee's including you"

"That means that I get to say who comes or goes and to have you resign you need to have a letter of resignation that I have signed and you have no slip with my signature nor will anyone give you one because those involve in the resignation will also resign and that will leave a mark on your employment paper"

"Mmmph…

Her sound of defeat was like sound of joy to my ears, the phone rang as I sat down to my desk then she walked over to her desk to answer it.

"Hello , yes…good, I'll give you the address to have you drop it off…Southeast housing District, section J4, Parrot Street, house number 24…got it all? Good thank you" she hung up

"Tenma, why me…You never gave me a full and reasonable answer"

She walked over to my desk to hand me folders of different projects

"You're complaining? He asked me

"Yes, Doctor, you have been acting inappropriately around me and you …have… been… I stuttered as He stood up two feet taller then me he looked down at me with a grin and my pride of a tiger turned into a mouse just like that. He looked at me then turned on his voice com.

BEEP!

"Yes, Doctor Tenma? Charlotte's voice called up

"Yes, can you cancel the renovation of the office for , please?

"No sir… Please! MPH" he cuffed my mouth as I tried to speak into the mic

For what reason, sir?

"She is better suited here and here she can work with me more efficiently and vice versa, Charlotte"

"Was the opinion hers or yours?

"Charlotte, have I in your years of employment, have told you told a persons opinion without reason or rhyme?

"Yes sir" Charlotte hung up

"Thank you, can you dial in the Caretakers office?

"Yes sir" she dialed the office number

"Hello, Mr. Holland here, State your business? I British man answered

"The renovation of office F5C16 how is the progress?

"Terrible, the electric wiring is warped and so is ventilation system, flooring is dodgy, the wallpaper and sideboards need to be replaced, the water pipes are most corroded and the rest are incredibly diminished, it's a bloody mess"

"Well, no ones going to move in it in a while so you can have all time you need, I canceled the renovation"

"Oh well in that case, it will mean less strain on our part, sir, have a nice day, sir "the man hung up

I was mad!

"YOU, #$... &*…9%#? I screamed and attacked him

"Maeyumi! Watch your mouth!

I was like a volcano eruption; my hands were reaching for his neck hoping to strangle him. As I wasn't paying attention he reached for by blouse to my chest them

Grab! Then pinch, I stopped

"Amelia, there is not need for this tantrum, its quiet inane" he smiled devilishly

My hands left go and as my heart just sunk like a drowning boat and my body followed with my knees and my calf's opposite side of me and my head found comfort on his lap.

Tenma's POV

After I told Charlotte and the caretaker to cancel the renovation and turned to my work on my desk, she attacked me, I stopped her before she could suffocate me by pinching her chest. Then I felt a hot breath on my lap. I looked down and saw her head lying in my lap, crying; through the cloth of my slacks, somehow one or two drops touched a place untouched by anything other then water. The tears continued to stream from her face and landing on my lap through the cloth between my skin and hers, in my mind, a strange emotion emerged like a flower in the cracks of the sidewalk. I felt clouded with this emotion as I stared at woman lying on my legs and comforted her by petting her soft chocolate hair. I lifted her face and saw her face looked pink and her eyes watery my free hand caressed her moist cheeks. I spoke to her with my devilish charm

"So when it rains it does pours" I teased

"My…my, Maeyumi, how childish, crying after a tantrum" I told

She tried to pull her head away from my hands put were pulled back.

"Are you afraid of me? I mocked

Amelia's POV

I couldn't get words out of my mouth let alone form any; it was as if my voice was muted. His charm, his smile just made me paralyzed. I gazed up at his black-blue eyes as if a force was pulling me up to him, closer and closer he was staring at my brown eyes. Between us a few centimeters I could feel his breath and smell the _`Old Spice _'cologne just beckoning me to move closer to him. Moved closer to him and

/kiss/

As I touched his rim of his mouth, Oh, the taste of sharp peppermint and red wine on my tongue had me starving for him to progress farther.

Tenma's POV

It was a revelation as she clashed down on my face, as my mouth opened slightly I found smear of honey and chocolate dipped strawberry , the taste was beyond contentment it was pleasure .I wanted more, I open my mouth I reached outwards to meet the taste of her tongue. I felt her jump back away from me and stood back up from her feet. Then the door knocked and Charlotte walked in with bundles of and letters and folders. As she walked in she swiftly walked towards my desk and set a bundle down.

"Sighs…Doctor, it seems that your nap is going to wait for today "she said

"What might be folders contain? I asked insipidly

"Shipment papers, permission slips, contracts, and letters for you"

Walking over to Amelia's desk dropping the folders and letters

"This is records; blue is employments, yellow is production layouts and green is international exchange and they all go in the file room over there"

She pointed at the file room where I keep important documents such as employee reviews and other folders. As Charlotte left, she went to work on the bundle of folders as I have. My bundle contained mostly letters and invitations, the invites go to the trash and some letters go the same. As I finished I saw her walk in the file room, where I had a plan for her. I silently walked up from my desk and in to the room locking the door. She was sorting the folders alphabetically and putting them in the correct drawer in which they are kept. I walked from behind her and with my finger going up her back.

"Gasp…Doc…gasp, Mmh

I didn't give her a chance to speak. I was lustful, I wasstarving for her, she would try to pull away but I would pull her forward. I couldn't control this hunger for her; the taste of strawberries and chocolate was what I craved. She would fight to get to me to stop by biting but I would bite back only harder, not enough to cause bleeding. We had a battle for dominance and she out up a fight but she surrendered mercilessly, as I continued to devour she too could not contain her hunger for me. We fell prey to each other, she pulled me forward and I the same. As her hands were behind my head, mine were touching the curves from her hips on up, our hunger danced a tango and we too with our feet danced a kind of waltz… then.

High Ding… low Ding…high Ding… low Ding

Our dance seized and we separated as we heard the reality check rang to our ears. We caught our breath as our minds became fuzzy and out of focus, she looked down at her feet then walked backwards.

"Doctor…I have paperwork to fill out"

She turned to the door and left the room. I followed her. As she walked to her desk and picked up a folder and pen then began working on the last half of paperwork. I walked over to her and spoke in her ear.

"You're very sweet, we should be good friends"

I inhaled her perfume.

"I fail to see how I nearly gave my boss a concussion and abused and deliberate attack on the minister of science not to mention public embar...

I felt his face breathing down my blouse giving me chills then kissing the nape of my neck. His progression led to my ear and caused me turn my head his direction to continue the kiss. It was irresistible. We hummed and sighed and groaned but our minds found themselves in a fog

"Tenma, you're so strange around me, why?

"Shh…I can't say why but I can tell you that… you…are…different" I answered

****

Present time:

"She doesn't appear to like you very well that day"

"No, but I found her more amusing"

"Yeah, trying to dodge you with a computer bag" Astro teased the Doctor

"Muffled laugh… That and her femininity drew me closer and closer to another human being; rather out of character would you say?

"How is that strange?

"I was never moved by another human being but she ,quote unquote "rocked me to my core" Amelia not only gave me understanding but a lesson"

"What? How?

"She understood her fellow man and women, knew about their faults and failures as well as successes, she has taught me one thing about humans, some things should not be underestimated or be taken for grated"

"What things?

"Our emotions"


	7. Her bothers

****

Chapter Seven, Part 1: His feelings, my feelings

/Past time/

Amelia's POV

Halloween I unveiled my first project my first robot an Omni- Dexterous Nanny bot or commonly call the Nanny. The Ministry made billions from this robot as well as I made more and more from my work then Samantha would dream. Mid-November I produced a program that enabled robots to show emotion, such as smiling, frowning, laughing, anger, or plain, Another billion for the Ministry. More and more projects were produced and released by the end of November; and Gordon had bought a two story, brick house for the three of us. It had a walkway to the garden and a round drive in and out. When you walked in first you saw the wide staircase and marble-tile floor left side was the dining room and kitchen and right side living room and music room with a patio to the garden. It was beautiful house. We moved in the next day and had everything unpacked. I made the first real breakfast and packed lunches the night before for everyone. First week of December, the weekend was spent in the house with Christmas décor. Sasha and Gordy doing the decorating and I baking, Gordon loved the smell of food as well as I did especially during the holidays. Monday morning, I woke up the same time and performed the same things but certain someone had to call me in the shower.

DING, DING, DINNNNG DING, DING, DINNNG

/Hello, you have reached the house of the trio! Amelia, Gordon, and Sasha, please leave a message/

In the Showered, I heard, the voice caller on my cell answered but as I turned off the water and began scrubbing myself, a hologram appeared in my bathroom.

"Amelia" voiced called

I turned and saw the caller, who was Tenma.

AHH! What? I stuttered and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my chest

"Well, I wasn't expecting to find you indisposed, may I wait?

"No, please, be perverted and watch me bathe and get dressed" I answered sarcastically

"Alright, thanks, you're quiet a view" He stood

"No, you bastard, Go AWAY" I yelled

He laughed as I threw a bottle then hung up.

I rinsed myself and dried myself then hair dried my hair. I stood there blowing my hair in the hair thinking about Tenma and past months, why does he do this? All the way into making me his partner and now trying to me to...Oh, please that I hope cannot be true even if it was I would not..Would I? Wait, why am I questioning my attitude about Tenma? The nerve of him! Gagh! He is just madness. Then why did he kiss me? That question still lingers unfortunately, does he like me? Or is it just so that he can do what ever he wants? No, that is not his style, besides he's much too proud to be that reduced. Going over to my closet and picked out a long red dress pants with a white long, sleeve blouse with a black short Jacob collar and black ballet dress shoes with my hair in a French braid. I went down stairs to Sasha and Gordon who were eating toast and jam. After breakfast we walked to the garage and drove to the ministry. After the battle the traffic lights and turns, we parked and left the vehicle in a rush to the door, up the elevator and down the isle in hot pursuit, I was ready to strangle a certain someone. I walked to my office which was unoccupied and sat at my desk, waiting with my leather satchel. Finally the waiting paid off with the sound of the door hissing open and the enterer's first stride, I stood up with my satchel, standing casually. I stood keeping eye contact on the target and mentally counted 1…2…2 ½...2 ⅔…2 ¾…

"Good day, Doctor…BAM!

Right in the face and left a big red mark to prove it. As he was hit, I stuck out my leg and fell backwards. Afterwards I tasted victory.

"Doctor Tenma! Are you alright? Asked Doctor Baron as she bent down to help him back up.

"Agh, well…aside from being hit in the face, falling off balance then on my back, leaving me with a hit on the back of my head, some bruises, I'm alive" He replied

"You should be damn lucky that it was a satchel and not a my frying pan, you perverted ape" I spouted

"Miss Amelia, good morning" He looked up at me

"Oh, don't give me that casual "good morning" you know damn well what you did"

"Good morning, indeed, for what reason was there to hit Tenma? Baron asked demandingly

"He rang in my bathroom while I was bathing" I answered

"Accidentally, but still was interesting enough to take a peak" He said devilishly

I wanted to give him another taste of my leather satchel, but Baron looked at me then looked at Tenma, calming down from her outburst and she nodded her head as she grabbed me by arm and led me outside the office then closed the door. She and I stood by the window overlooking the city and spoke.

"Amelia, two wrongs make a right?

"They don't" I answered

"Hmm, I understand that it was impolite of him to have called but was it you that left the phone in the bathroom?

"Yes"

"So this incident is part of your failing"

I nodded yes.

"However, yes, his timing was impeccable; however please don't kill him we can't afford to loose him…nor you for him unfortunately" She said

"Me? What?

"Sigh…my dear, he needs you and you need him"

"How do I need him and him needs me, I hate him! I yelled

"If you hated him, my dear, then why didn't you knock him unconscious and hospitalized by now?

I was silent and stuck.

"You need each other, you both have high dreams and expectations, and both thirst for better and greater things for the world, you are the opposite him and he the opposite of you, and to be quiet honest, you two make magnificent partners in field of science"

"You fired me from the tech work because…"

"Because I knew what kind of things that he had in mind for you when he saw you on the first day and when he first asked you about the position back in the summer, you have pure talent and gore running through your veins as he has sheer brilliance and stubbornness and both of you are geniuses, put you two together you get a future"

"Tenma and I just... seem to be like gas and matches one will set the other off"

"No, more like hmm more like Yin and Yang…Amelia, come with me I want to show you something"

She had me follow her to the elevator and up further floors up. The last floor was a room with two doors on each side, one to the holo-deck and the other I had no clue. She took out an old fashioned key and opened the door to a garden-house. I saw that above was a dome covered with snow and around me lush greenery and a fountain in the center of everything. She said down on a bench and coaxed me to sit next to her.

"What is this place and why are we here? I asked

"This is the greenhouse my husband made for me when he and I were partners in the business during his term as minister and I where you sit and why is to explain to you about you and Tenma" She explained

"You were vice Minister?

"Yes, believe it or not, and like you the first day, the first charm, I was just like you when I came here. Fresh from the university and first job was tech work then after a few years promoted to being chemist chief then one day he asked me, "Sammy, I have given part of my life to the ministry and do you mind in having to share it with me? Even though I am Minister and you Chief Chemist and in short I am like hydrogen water, with no oxygen, will you marry me? And I said "If God didn't mix the two water would not be made" Years after I was promoted Vice Minister and had many happy years here until he died of old age 69 and I was only 65, now widowed I promised him that I would watch over Tenma and his career"

"But why didn't you promote to Minister?

"I am too old over Sixty and I would if we had children but my daughter wasn't interested in the ministry she was already mother of three and happy, and so I elected Tenma"

"What was he like your husband?

"Jimmy? Oh… He was a sweetheart; he would see anything bad about people no matter how stubborn or torn they were, the same can be said for Tenma"

"You and Tenma are like a team you just need to work together and just keep rolling, you are not enemies you are partners"

I walked back in the office. As walked in to behind the door and closed with my back towards it, I looked down at my feet pondering on the what Baron had said about Tenma's attitude towards me and then looking up at the desk, where Tenma sat reading the reports with the holo-slide. I walked over to my desk and walked over to my desk then.

Ahh!

I found a tack in my seat and I saw Tenma smirking like a ten year old student in a classroom pulling a prank on his teacher or bully on a fellow student. I looked at him and I looked down to the side of my desk and took out Gordon's baseball bat that I took from him last week and I didn't give it back to him yet. I put the bat behind me and I walked over his desk, Tenma still reading in his chair and not looking in the window, I lifted the back above his head, aiming it then…

/Beep, be beep, beep, be beep, beep, be beep/

The chirp of the cell on her desk made me cringe as my bat backed down from his head and swiftly walked over to my desk and answered the beeping cell.

"Hello?

/SISSY! Guess who?/ A chorus of male Irish voices cried out from the speaker.

"Oh, hello boys, why are you calling me?

"Auch, c'mon sis, what 'appen to family values?

"Nothing, Jan, but you still didn't answer my question" I persisted

"Hoshi, we're com'in to town on tour a week before "New years"

WHAT? Where are you now? I hesitated

"Beijing, we just finished the ballads of Mulan, with Wendi Dar Lin who sang with us, though she had a nice clear voice, but still you are 1#" One voice spoke up

"Thanks, but why are you coming to Metro City? I asked

"To sing in concert at the Your Ministry's "New years" ball, and featuring a guest singer…OUR BELOVED SISTER" They joined chorus

I was stunned and nervous, so stunned I was still. My heart I think skipped a beat and my breathing has quickened and thinned.

"Well, don't worry about room; our manager had booked us at the Palace hotel, I hear its one of the top hotels on list, well come over sometime if you like…oh, got to now, to sign autographs in Chinese, we'll send you a copy of Wendi's, bye Amelia" The cell hung up.

I was scared and relieved at the same time, scared because my brothers are coming to town and Tenma, the jerk he is will think of something to get under my skin and the good thing is the fact that I can live without thunder feet. I sat at my desk and closing my eyes trying to breath and relax about situation. After a few minutes of meditating, I then remembered about the folders. Then on Tenma's desk and I walked over to him hoping he wouldn't notice. The stack was a ruler's vertical height

"Pray tell, who was it that was on your cell? Tenma spoke up

"My brothers, their coming to town for the their holiday concert and tour they'd be here a week before "New Years""

"How many brothers do you have? He asked

"Twelve and three sisters" I answered sheepishly

"Gulp…Well, that's not a family it's a tribe" He joked

"It's not a joke" I spouted

"I know but never have I heard that kind of family fable, the most I've seen was up to three or four but fifteen that is quiet a financial stretch, you may pardon me for asking such a subject " He said

"No, it's alright, yes, it is rather unheard of but we manage"

"How did this start off? He sat knees crossed

"My Parents were young when they married, neither could afford college, mom was 22 and dad was 23, Janus, Februum, Marcus, were the firstborns first year of marriage, two years Aperire, Maiores , were known as springs boys they were born in the spring, a year later, the twins Juniper and Julius, called the hot heads of the family, then two years was Augustus and Septus, year after Octus, Novem and Victoria, four years later I was born then six years Decem and Maria then Gwyneira . My Parents were near their Forties, however Dad didn't live very long, when I was fifteen, he died from heart failure he was 55 years old. Mom never remarried" I finished and he stood up and walked over to the folder room and I sat in the chair.

Tenma's POV

As I walked out from the folder room, I saw Amelia in my chair with her head down from the way that she told me about her family. It told me more about the inner Amelia then she had intended on me knowing. I know more about her then most employers would know about their employees apart from their resume. My Amelia is hard-working, clever, determined, ferocious, ambitious, stubborn, and altogether feisty if given the chance she would take on anyone. If any men pass her by he'd been a fool, since the beginning I have planned to keep her under my scope and if I play my cards right, I will seal the deal.

"Maeyumi, why did a southern bell come to the big city? A chance to make your own living or did you happen to promise a certain someone?

She was still silent.

"From your determination and stubbornness, I would say that you promised him, more specifically your old man, one should say"

"Let me guess you heard it from Samantha too? She muttered

"You, Amelia, the fact that you would jump hoops and would even go as far as attacking me to get where and want and that is quiet the fight for something; your quiet the fighter for a woman of your status"

"That is a lie and men would say that just to make a girl feel better, I will not be beaten by anyone, anything, and anybody especially, Baron, Samantha, and you" She stood up from the chair fiercely and glared at me

"That I can tell" I said

"Tenma, you may be the one who appointed me but I can screw up this job to the point you have no choice to fire me" She threatened angrily

"Only problem is, I choose to but then I can claim that the act is made from self-unreasonable protest and that won't get you anywhere" I pointed out

She walked closer to me and grabbed by my neck tie and said to me.

"I hate you! I hate you! , I hate you! "She said loudly

As we stood I pushed her in to my chair and tossed my jacket over her. Taking out a set of hand-cuffs from my drawer, to keep her seated I wrapped my legs around her and the chair and used my bodyweight to anchor, and while seated I used the cuffs to cuff her left looped the chain from the back to underneath the arm rests and her right the same way. I removed my self and the coat and thus she struggled.

"Dammit Doctor! Let me go and out of this chair, now! She demanded

"No, this is punishment and a way of calming you down" I told her

"This is a form of punishment? She asked

I moved to back of the chair and whispered.

"Yes" I whispered in her ear seductively

I saw and watched her squirm about the scheme, she had her eyes closed tight and her lips clammed. I went as far as teasing now will I enjoy myself. I moved from her ear and traveling along her jaw to the corner of her mouth, my hands traveled up from her hips to her chest feeling the curved sides. I returned to her ear and whispered.

"Why make this as punishment as it is a pleasure? Tell me why do you let me if you don't like it? You before had stopped me from doing things what makes this act any different?

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you are taller then me and you'd usually corner me so what else is there for me to do "She said sarcastically

My face continued to travel breathing in the strong scent of vanilla.

Amelia's POV

He looked at as if I was new and gazed at me. I too did the same thing staring into his dark eyes when he was dark his eyes seemed black but in truth they were a deep dark blue just darkened by his black hair. I stared at him as a wonderful feeling bloomed inside and my conscience was talking to me saying

/ You know, denseness, you should have figured this out a long back not months later/

I told myself hello, ditzy O'Denseness, you should be grateful it was you that caught on a few months back but just didn't have the guts to tell yourself that, maybe…just maybe…

"No, I'm not falling for it" I yelled and turned my head

"Sorry" I heard then, a hand grabbed by chin and

/kiss/

I tried to push him away. I finally did then with on hand he held my head and

/Kiss/

I tried again to pull away but my instincts pulled towards him.

"WOW… no, wait don't…don't" I thought

He had me surprised. My mouth was conquered by him, the taste of sugar and spice urged my senses and I could not help but urge him to go further. His hand pulled me towards him and my mine somehow slithered out from the cuffs and around his neck. I felt warmer and much happier with him then without him. Hit me with something…a bat maybe.

Tenma's POV

I gave her a heads up treatment and she seems to have come closer and encouraged me to go further. Her hands slipped from the cuffs and to around my neck and as I pulled her closer to me, we both stood on our feet and my hands moved up her back and unclipped the straps and slipped my hands underneath her cups of the clothing. Feeling soft yet tender it had the texture of her arm however one hand barely covered just one.

Amelia's POV

His cold hands crawled their way up to my breasts and undid my bra, the cold hands against my very warm skin, it felt like ice on hot skin. My hands unbuttoned his shirt and felt the warm skin of his smooth, hairless chest, which was similar to the college boys only much broader, he wasn't a very muscular man but he was very fit and felt better without hair. The cologne filled my nostrils and lungs and the rhythmic sound of breathing, gasping, and his drumming heartbeat hypnotized me into a kind of erotic dance.

Tenma's POV

Her hands on my chest were soft and spiderlike. We walked backwards onto the sofa where she crawled on my lap, undid her shoes and wrapped her legs around my waist then continued to taste and breath in each others scent. Our hands were both idle on each other and our heartbeat beating on rhythm, and kiss mimicking each others movement.

Each others POV

We want each other, to feel, to touch, to taste, to hear, to see, and hunger, if fire was made, we were its spark.

Amelia: I cannot believe we care for each other this much. I want him, I want him, damn! I really want him. His tongue in my mouth and hands touching me and caressing me, if there was a heaven and an angel, I was in heaven and he my angel.

Tenma: Oh, the sensation and revelation of the situation, the very urge was intense, my whole being was ignited a burning irritation through my veins, a thirst want and lust, my reason was clouded and scattered to be replaced with the thoughts of Amelia, her being and her aura, her feel, her scent, her voice all clouded me to the point that all I wanted was her.

Meanwhile…

Charlottes POV

Outside the office, I didn't hear anything so far I think that Amelia calm down and Tenma so far hasn't been poking fun at her. I was busy typing times for the meetings, presentations, project examinations, in to Tenma's and Amelia's schedules. Being their Secretary I "have" to keep them in check with their schedules or I'm in trouble. As I sat there at my desk finishing up my job my desk cell rang.

Ding/ding/Ding/sing

"Hello, Ministers office, this Is Charlotte Claudette speaking" I answered

"Charie, this is an emergency! A girl's voice answered

"What is it, Harry?

"/Oi, let us talk/ I'm sorry sirs please be patient" I listened

"You-know-who's brothers are here and they…they just gone up the elevator, please alert Amelia, ASAP" She spoke out.

I hung up when I saw the elevator number they were half way here. I turned on Tenma's voice com.

"Doctor Tenma, are you there? I asked

"Doctor Tenma?

Authors POV

With her knowing they were still on the sofa lying catnapping. Amelia's blouse was still unbuttoned and Tenma's shirt was the same way, they felt at peace and warm in their huddle. To them this new world existed there is no reality. The com kept making noise and soon without them knowing reality hit them hard with a huge impact.

"DOCTOR TENMA ANSWER YOUR COM! NOW! Charlotte's voice yelled out from the speakers

They stopped and Tenma walked over his desk and answered the com.

"Yes, / faked yawn/ what is it? He answered

"You have unexpected visitors on their way up and their ten floors further, you have ten minutes" She answered

Tenma's POV

"Damn…Amelia…Amelia, you need to button your blouse if you plan to embarrass yourself" I said

I looked at Amelia on the sofa who hasn't returned from dream world yet. I walked over and redressed myself and tried to return Amelia back into reality.

"Amelia, come back…" I said to her shaking her

I buttoned her blouse and sat her up and I remembered the bottle of my "Old Spice" cologne in my drawer that I never brought home. I took a tissue and dripped some drops and covered her nose with it.

Hmmm…Mph… Blegh…cough…cough, what was that for? She asked me

"We have guests coming up in the next five minutes and you were still daydreaming" I told her

"Who is coming? She asked

"I don't know but I do know that you look like untidy" I told her

"And you look any better, womanizer? She remark sarcastically

She walked over to her desk and took out a comb and combed back the strands of hair around her face and straightened her braid and blouse with collar. She walked over to me and combed my hair and we returned to our desks pretending that nothing happened then few minutes later I thought elephants were on stampede.

/THUD/THUD/THUD/THUD….continuing

"No, you cannot, go in….Sirs!" I heard Charlotte yelling

"AMELIA! A Corus of male voices sung through the door. The door swung open to greet a group of tall, men they walked in and came over to Amelia's desk where found vacant.

"Oi, do you know our sister? One man ask me

"Who are you all? I asked the gentlemen

"We're Amelia's brothers, we came here to visit" He answered

"Doctor Tenma, where does this silvery folder go? Amelia walked out from the file closet.

She turned where she stopped and saw the group of men behind her and attacked.

"AMELIA! They all yelled out happily

Ahh! She Screamed and jumped away from them and ran behind me.

"Back, boys back" she commanded

"Does she do this every time? I ask the men

"Yeah, she does" they all echoed

"Well ,before you compact me to the point that I'll squeeze out my intestines like toothpaste, Amelia, to answer your question the silver folder is for the New Years Ball" I told them

What ball?

"Yes, Metro City's Annual New years Ball, this year it is held at in the Ministry's garden" I told her

"Garden…I didn't know we had a garden"

"It is the place for flying experiments a playground for techs to play with their toys the same place where on the first day you fell and came out stainless" I told her

"And that's where our concerts going to be at, Sis, we were invited by the Metro city's Ministry of society to play at that ball until mid night to sing "Auld lain sign"" One man stated

"Oh, Are you going, Sis?

"I haven't decided yet" She told them with a nervous smile

"Well, hope you do, because, we were planning on having you sing "Greensleeves", "Teru no uta", and "Scarborough fair" solo, well us playing instrumental"

She stood awe shocked.

"Have people asked?

"Aye, some of our fans and Minister Luna, minister of society" One answered

"Well…

They all looked at her patiently, all Waiting for her answer.

"I'll see what to wear then" she laughed

"Tis Grand news" our dad would say, may he rest in peace" One said

Authors POV

They all left the office and apologized for there intrusion. They left to their hotel. Amelia and Tenma both resumed their work and were left in peace. After Christmas everything returned normal 75% of the employees as most of them live in Metro City have returned from the two week vacation and will be participating in not only the biggest ball of the year but to some it will mark a new beginning and an ending for them and for all.


	8. Home alone with two

****

Chapter Seven part 2: Home Alone with two

/Present time/

****

"She had how many brothers! Astro exclaimed

"Twelve and three sisters, I was just as shocked as you are" Tenma stated

"And used you like a shield, Hahahahahahahaha! Astro spoke amazed and laughed

"Calm down Astro, the last thing you need here is a robotic hernia and you will hurt until O'Shay can unwring you" Tenma warned

Astro stopped laughing and calmed down, then resumed to ask questions.

"Hmmhmhm, Mhm, "inhale" "exhale" I'm confused, Doctor"

"What?

"The woman doesn't seem to be very sensible, she is violent when provoked, she is immature in that she threw a tantrum when she didn't get an office, She doesn't seem…"

"She isn't what you expected she'd be" Tenma added

"Yeah"

"Astro, remember this is mostly told from my point of view not hers, but does that speak for her attitude at home? He asked

"Mostly"Astro answered

"Not always, at work you are dealing with a job that required these attributes: Professionalism, Seriousness, and Collected, there is no room for the kind of behavior I mentioned. Also Astro, I might mention that these incidents were rarely, notice she only behaved this way mostly with me and kept her behavior uptight outside"

"Ok, what was she like outside of work? Astro asked

"Listen on, then" Tenma said

"Hmph" Astro grunted

****

/Past time/

Authors POV

Preparations for the ball have been underway for the last week the day before Christmas, The Minister of Social Services; Mrs. Abigail Luna has themed this year to be European from the decorations, dancing, dishes, and music played, were all required to where an evening gown at least knee high and the men proper evening wear not casual work wear. The plan was for the ball will be held in the Ministry garden. Everyone was busy; businesses, companies, and government were all beginning to put their annual progress into archive. The end of the year at the Ministry, like all businesses, this was the busiest time of the year because at the end of the year all papers where due for finances of each section of the Ministry, updates for different "major" projects, all lock, stock, and barrel were to be listed, numbered, and accounted for, in the archives and annual logs. Besides the Ministry having to be up to date and put into archives, the preparation for the ball was very much being put into attention, as the garden will be covered by an enclosed shield keeping heat inside and it will allow the quests to watch the fireworks like they're outside. Tenma was asked to have the extra techs, who were not working on projects, be working out the shield and lights, when it came to a party at the ministry it usually congratulated the success of an election of a Minister and or project presentations but the "New Years" ball everyone is invited. Tenma usually never participated in such parties or any social gathering for that matter, except meetings; even then it was of a mandatory condition. However, this one would be the first and a memorable one for a lifetime. A day before New Years the Ministers off all government branches and their associates were given a week of relaxation and leisure paid by the taxes of the people as a "thank you" for their hard work and service. Again Tenma never had a need to be traveling either accompanied or unccompanied, he was normally alone and most of his activities were lazy, he was very bored this time of year. Amelia on the other hand was usually with friends on Christmas, she'd bake and decorate but her baking was her most famous, everyone loved her spice cakes especially her rum and vanilla or cinnamon spice. She'd make dozens just for random people. Christmas is spent according to each person, Tenma's was quiet and solemn and Amelia's warm and cozy.

Tenma's POV

I woke up and went to work, Wednesday morning as normal and busy as ever at this time of year and looking at the calendar being the 21st and Christmas this Sunday. I dreaded the holidays mainly because I had nothing to do; I was very bored around the holidays. I would usually be at home drinking tea and reading my collection of volumes of scientific theories and thesis's. I sat in my office, typing up letters and checking off projects and their progress at the same time feeling odd. I stopped working for a minute and looked around. My vice was absent. Why this was abnormal you ask? Amelia was an early riser and a late worker when she needed to, looking at the clock timing at 8:34 am, Amelia came in at 6:30 or 7:00. I waited and waited and as I waited, I worked and then I had nothing to , I muttered then I waited no more.

/Click/

I heard the door clicked and whoosh open, as I saw a huge crowd of reporters with microphones and cameras came pouring and squeezing into the small door and door way. It was like fish through a trap door not soon after they began to pull through cameras; I stood up and called security.

"Security, I have reporters intrude in my office I need them out NOW! I yelled into the speaker

I hung up and I saw a light blue figure, struggle through this mass of intruding journalists. I was taking guesses as to who it was struggling through at this point, but their questions, answered questions of my own.

", IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO SING AT THE BALL? A reporter asked

"DOCTOR, WHEN WILL THE NEW MODEL BE PREVIEWED? Another reported

"CAN YOU GIVE COMMENT OF THE AMOUNT OF WORK PUT INTO THIS PROJECT? Another asked

I was ready to yell but hers I thought was like the Atomic bomb that dropped on Hiroshima.

"GET OUT! She screamed and the questions stopped and she broke their cameras and threw the microphones askew, she took off hand held objects and either tore them or stomped them. She stopped and looked at them, I didn't see her face but from the expressions written overtly, it wasn't her smile.

DAMMIT! I won't answer your questions, get out and leave me to work" She yells

Within a few minutes the room appeared larger without the reporters, as the security guards finally arrived and exited the crowds of nosey camera men and press from the office. As the door closes, the figure unbuttoned her coat and revealed to be my Amelia; she hung her coat on the rack and lay down on the sofa. I walked to her, hearing her cry. I walked over and looked down at the laying woman, in a brown plaid suit and eggshell blouse and saw her without panty hose and in red, ballet styled, dress shoes.

"Sob…sob… crying…Gaspe…sob"

"What a show" I said

She only sobbed.

"If I guessed right, you were caught off guard by reporters, in the shower? I took notice that her hair was still soaking wet and down and uncombed.

"Why…sob…should …sob…care…Most of the time, you are conceited pain in the ass" She said sharply

"Also late" I mentioned I dug into my pockets

Gagh! SHUT UP!

"Any particular reason for this attitude today, you are not the type of person that gets antsy in the morning let alone this aggravated? I asked

"Tough shit" She replied again rudely

She sat back up and she appeared to be in the worst condition that I've seen; she looked like she was interrogated and attacked by reporters. Her hair was untidy, her clothes were wrinkled and she was tired. She was a mess. I also noticed a plastic package she held close to her.

"Was I right? I asked

She nodded yes. Amelia placed the package on the table that she brought as she unwrapped the room began to smell like a rum and spice mix. The package revealed to be spice cake, baked into a shape of a star, slightly squished it was mostly presentable. I took a closer look and asked.

"What kind of cake is it?

"It is a rum and vanilla spice cake that I made last night and I kept it warm, I made it for you" She said rubbing the tears from her face

"Spice cake for me? I asked

No one had really made anything for me other than a cup of coffee after being staying late in the labs.

WHISH The door opened. A man walked in and spoke up

"Excuse me I hate to intrude but…" He stopped

I turned to see the man who walked in. He was a very slim man with brown-blond hair and blue eyes, where a navy blue suit with a long black winter coat. I looked at him and asked

"You are, Mister? I asked

"Lemon, Dickens Laurence Lemon, at your service and I am looking for an Amelia Maeyumi" He said

I never met this man but then Charlotte walked in

"Sir…Doctor Tenma, I tried tell him to wait but he was a rude booger to say wait" She said

He followed me to my desk and asked me.

"Are you the infamous, Doctor Nagamiya Tenma?

"Yes and if you are here for interviews you should have listened to Charlotte she would have told you that I don't take reviews, so please explain why you're here?

"I am here hopefully for Amelia" he said

At first I was shocked. I then saw Amelia and quietly walked passed the lean man until he turned and saw who he was looking for.

", Oh, how happy I am to see you" He said happily

He walked towards her and used Charlotte as a shield.

"Stay back Lemon or a bruise will be a your Ministry souvenir" She said uneasily

"My how the years have treated you and I, I now head my company and you beautiful as ever in such "working" clothes" He noted as He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed.

I grimaced at the sight of him touching her with such tamed hands, although she knew what he was talking about she was wearing a suit, she looked insulted and she pulled away from his hand.

"Lemon…what reason is there for you being here? She asked coolly

"To dance at the upcoming ball" He answered

He saw on the table the cake that she brought and gave a disgusting sneer at the site. I spoke

"Can she offer you a piece? I asked

"No…I cannot eat any spices, they ruin my digestive system and certain fruits I am allergic to"

I was rather shocked; can't eat spices of any kind and is allergic to certain fruits. I had to laugh in my mind; however Amelia looked displeased at him glaring angrily at him I grinned at this.

"If there is starvation I know one person who'd be dead first and let me guess you were invited by so and so and with who?

"With you and I came on my own accord"

DING/DING/DING the cell rang

"Excuse me…hello…ah, hello mother…yes, I'm here…Mother please, I don't need someone ruling my life" He closed the cell

HA! His mother! He was talking to his mother was a laugh and from the tone displeased. What a joke he was.

"I must go, I have an important meeting to attend to…I will see you again and perhaps in more fitting attire for royalty…My darling Amelia" he said suavely

/kiss/

I saw him kiss her. Then

/SMACK/

/KICK/ in the crouch and stomach

/PUNCH/ in the face ended in a bloody nose and a black eye

I heard the loud smack, kick and punch then shoved a few feet from her with a bloody nose, and chin. He was shown a very vicious warning, thus He departed swiftly. After the man left the room, I was content with the scene of bloody noses and broken egos. Amelia also returned to her desk and breathed.

"Exhale…I'm so glad his mother called" She said

"Lemon…how did you ever meet such an over-dressed tartar? I asked

"Hmph…I met him at college He was my dorm neighbor and he liked me then when rumor spread he then came to cling on me when ever he got the chance…The perverted ape and pompous basterd" She explained harshly

Ooh, lovers. Too mad so sad. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a small towel and comb and walked back and behind Amelia with the towel in hand and slipped the mass of long, wet, and dark brown hair in to the towel and began to comb the hair and strands straight. Feeling some knots I began to de-knot them so to speak.

"What are you doing? She asked

"Straitening your hair, is that wrong? I asked

"No, just odd" she said

I had nothing to do, meetings were done early and I had no projects to finish or are due, messages are sent and calls were answered, I had nothing else to do. Messing with her long soft hair, combed it out and straightened the knots and combed her hair back, I picked up a hair bow from a drawer she had kept. I put it up and she looked somewhat tidy and clean. I looked at her and put down the comb and she smiled.

"Thank you" she said

"Your welcome, but why did you come to work? No one is here except the security guards and some scientists who live in Metro City"

"Well, I knew you'd be here and I had things to drop off here and I wanted to ask you something" she explained

"Oh, what is it?

"Are you free? Or do you have plans for rest of the week? She asked

Me? Plans? I'd wish, but thinking about it, I didn't mind company, any company is good company as long as it's intelligent.

"No, I usually I am alone this time of the year, two weeks of sheer boredom" I said

"Oh, great, because I wondering if you'd come and spent these two weeks… with…me" she said meekly at the end and with caution

I was taken back at the invitation but thinking about it, I had really nothing to do and some time with her would be something to do rather then sleep and read all day. I looked at her and said

"That would be fine"

"Great, do you want to come by my house later this evening? I'll have dinner and dessert and we can do what ever you feel up to" she said with a smile

"Why the sudden need for company, wouldn't your friends be accompanying you? I asked

"Gordon and Sasha went home to America to visit family" she said

"Oh, well in that case I'm free but where do you live, now? I asked

"City Sector D18, Stilton Way Avenue West, house number 3453" she said

"Thank you" I said and went over to my desk and gotten a message from Minister Luna about more bulbs, I rubbed my temple in aggravation as this was the third message about the redundant things. Looking over at Amelia whom had brought files with her regarding her secret project. I haven't heard much about it other then it is sleek and modern looking and very "sexy" the techs say anyway. I looked at her and put my hand on my chin and my nose caught a scent.

"Hmm? I mumbled

I smelt my hands and smelt traces of lavender and sweat and I looked at her again who was beginning to snooze off and trying to sleep. I saw her droop off and wake up then droop off and try to stay awake, the poor woman was tired. I stood up and walked over and spoke.

"Amelia, I think you need to go home and rest and then wait until evening" I suggested

"Hmm? Oh, sure" she said groggily

She stood up and then said

"Can you take me home? Part of the reason I was late was because I took a taxi and I have no money on me" she said

I cringed but then at least I'd know where she lives. I grabbed my files and put them in my case and grabbed my coat and hers and said

"Alright" I said and she followed me out of the office and Charlotte caught my attention.

"Charlotte, you don't have to be here"

"Yes, sir, I know I was typing up the last of yours and Amelia's schedules for after newyears, sir, it won't be long" she said

I bid her good bye and we walked into the elevator and went down. Putting on my coat and handling her, I stood and waited for the elevator going down; meanwhile Amelia was drooping off and leaned on me as she was loosing consciousness and energy. I was eagerly awaiting the elevator to stop. Then as we stopped she somewhat collapsed. I grabbed her and beeped my hover to come to the front; No one else was here, thank god, to see this. As I carried her bridal style and walked my way to the doors, my black hover limo was outside with the door open and I sighed in relief. I walked out in the snowed weather and placed the weary woman inside the vehicle in the back seat and closed the door and walked to the driver's seat and buckled in. I typed in the directions, hovered higher and zoomed off into the crowded Metro City during the holidays. We flew passed groups and lines of hovers that were steaming above buildings and through buildings and with out trouble or delay we flew off to her house. As we flew over to the snow covered suburbs of Sector D, I looked down and saw the lovely homes of the sector, I've been told about this particular sector having very lovely gardens in the spring and summer, as well as being a favorite spot for singles. As I drove on the main road and saw housed lit up with lights and decorations and looked down at the end of one road a very lovely two story, brick house with a walkway to the garden and a round drive way. I approached the lovey home and stopped at the front door. I parked and turned off the engine and took my keys from the drive, unbuckled and stepped out from the driver's seat into the snow and opened the back seat and saw Amelia asleep. The drive was ten minute at the most from the Ministry to here; I leaned inside and tried to shake Amelia awake.

"Amelia! Amelia! Amelia, wake up we are here! I ushered her awake

As I shook her, her eyes started to open and she blinked and stretches herself awake. I moved out of the door away as she stepped out and dung in her pockets and took out her eyes and walked to her door and she turned and said

"Umm, Sir, can you come back say three hours from now? I have something planned and it takes a bit to cook" She asked

I felt stuck by the question but I had a hunch.

"Of course, would you like me to bring anything? I asked feeling odd asking but I swallowed a bit of my pride

"Umm, your favorite spiced wine and your appetite hopefully" she said

"That would do" I replied with humor and ease

/kiss/

Then out of the blue, a kiss. I opened my eyes and saw Amelia, standing on the tips of her toes kissing me. It felt warm and sweet then she pulled away and opened and closed the door before I could speak. I stepped inside the hover and inserted the keys and drove off back on to the streets on the way to my home to change attire and to bring back some things.

Amelia's POV

I watched through the peak hole, him going into the hover and drive off on the streets. Turning my back and looking back at the house and seeing an absolute pig sty. Old food and used dishes and cups were on the tables and there was spills on the floors and the table was topped with pizza boxes and beer cans and the smell was vile this was in the living room, putting my coat on the hooks I looked down at the floors and saw boot prints and water puddles at my feet and I walked in further and saw pieces of clothing on the stairway up and walking towards the kitchen was a different story. I walked towards the kitchen and saw, the counters full of used dishes and opened cans of food, the stovetop was spill central and the floors were screaming "clean me!" and the sink was stuffed to the gills with unwashed dishes and cups and I smelt a very sickening smell, I opened the floor and my nose screamed and fell off my face, the fridge needed to be emptied and cleaned. I thought I'd puke up my coffee. I looked around and shook in terror, I had three hours to clean and cook dinner, and this would be mission impossible. I swallowed a deep breath and looked out at the house and said

"Ok, I welcome the challenge" I said

I went up to my room and changed out of my suit and into a pair of black sweat pants and a T-shirt and put on a bandana around my head like a head scarf and put on a face mask and walked down and went through the kitchen and took out garbage bags and turned and picked up my cell and dialed in the "whole food" supermarket.

Tenma's POC

As I drove on the way to the Eastside, turning on the auto drive as I drove home, I laid back in my seat and thought about how her how she's been so far, at first stubborn and feisty and now she asks me to spend time with her, I didn't argue or complain mainly because for one I enjoyed her company and I, although I'd never confess it, did possess deep feelings for her that I have grown over the past few months. As I approached eastside private housing, my mind dwelled into other matter on my mind, the Ministry, the upcoming Ball, the holidays, I would normally discard them but with a certain attention spawn from a source mentioned and that should be put into great investigation, thus restless I was in thought. Finding that home was near, I thought about what I suggested to bring to our gathering, a bottle of spiced wine, my favorite, cinnamon spice rum, the crisp warm taste in the mouth and soothing for the nerves and pleasurable in the stomach. As I stopped in front of my somewhat vacant home, I walked up and opened into my home, welcomed by the "NORA" robot as she took my coat and shoes and as I stepped further inside, looked around and felt, empty and sad and lonesome. I felt somewhat alienated in my own home, it wasn't home. Something felt missing or out of place. I sighed and walked down to the basement. I went down and moved passed the generator and water heater and electric engine and into a very cool area of the house, the coldest being in the mist of winter. I turned on the small light and lit an elongated bottle rack at arms reach, assorted by age and kind, the youngest being the first and usually drunk which were in the rack, whist the oldest being for only the best of occasions were in their crate, I moved down and picked up the oldest rum in my stock, Spice Cinnamon Rum made in the Southern Americas. I picked two bottled from the crate and returned back upstairs, and set them in the fridge to stay cool and went upstairs for a shower and shave.

Amelia's POV

My mind was racing as I was sweeping, dusting, vaccuming, and moping the floors and cleaning carpets in the living room, bathroom, and kitchen including the dinning room. My hands were everywhere with either a dust wipe and or object. I was cleaning like mad, wiping down windows and surfaces and tables and nick-knacks. I stepped back and looked at the living room and dining room and foyer, everything was clean and tidy, now was the kitchen which was a whole other matter, I put up the vacuum and grabbed my mop and broom and my gloves and rushed into the kitchen with another black trash bag and dumped out the gross contents of the fridge, into the bag, old take out, left over's never eaten, old veggies and the fruits along with the rest of the garbage. I cleaned out the fridge and its shelves with bleach and a sponge and whipped down to dry then closed that. Dishes, I never minded washing but Gordon's and Sasha's habits, exspecailly Gordon's could make a nun swear. As I washed up the many plates, flatwear, cups, mugs, and cooking pots and pans, the door bell rang,

"Delivery! A robotic voice spoke from the door

I dropped the sponge and my gloves and rushed to the door, opened to see three delivery robots with the groceries ordered via my cell. I had a huge list of groceries, mostly baking goods and veggies and fruits, but they all came and placed the groceries on the clean sterile counter. As they all exited, the human delivery man, came up with a board and asked me to sign off and I signed my name and bid him good night. Closed the door and saw the trail of snow mush and water, I grabbed a wet mop and dried the rest and returned to the kitchen. I unpacked the bags of groceries and opened the fridge and placed inside, 5 gallons of Milk, lots of butter, 10 two quarts of cream, different cheeses and meats, six dozen eggs along with that 30 pounds of fruits and vegetables, and fresh lamb chop. Filling up the fridge and seeing the clean house, I took out rosemary and different spices and my secret rubbing; I prepared the meat in a pan. I looked at the clock and saw that it took me an hour to clean and now I can start getting down for the dinner

"Let's get cook 'in! I said to myself with pride

Tenma's POV

I got myself cleaned and shaved and quick swipes of my old spice rub. Changed my black slacks and shirt into a white shirt and debated to myself on wear a tie; I had many kinds but decided to just wear just a red ribbon tied in a bow. I felt off just dressing simply but it was just a dinner and I was relaxing, why would I need to dress to boot? I thought to myself. I before I walked out the door of my bedroom, I thought of something, I walked to my dresser and from a box where I kept my cufflinks and tie clips...a pendant. I moonstone, star cut pendant, with a titanium backing; I was given this from a drunken girl back in college, who I couldn't find to return so I hung on to it. I took it out and looked for a box, but instead a white envelope, I picked up the envelope and took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a bit of a letter.

_Amelia,_

_The moon shines because there is a light_

_Stars shine because there is a fire that is lit_

_You shine because you're brilliant_

_-Tenma_

After writing it, I left odd having wrote it because I was never a literature or English major, I was average in that. I folded the letter and placed the pendant in the middle of the letter and placed that inside the envelope and sealed it with my seal*

*Authors note: in most Asian cultures like Korea, China, and Japan, seals were like a signature of a high class family or government officials, these seals were seen on every published document, from letters to war posters, they are still used in many Asian businesses and in the government today.

I grabbed the letter and walked out of my room and down the stairs and took out a shopping bag that "NORA" purchases for groceries and placed the two bottles of rum inside the bag and bid "NORA" good night and walked out the door with my black and gold jacket underneath my winter coat and gloves and into my hover and off I drove to Amelia's home. Looking at my watch, I spent two hours away from her, what seem like an eternity. I drove off with excitement and high adrenaline.

Amelia's POV

In the kitchen, now clean and so was the rest of the house, aside from upstairs most likely, Me in my white and colorful floral apron, was cooking and baking like nuts, I made a loaf of whole grain and raisin bread, and on the stove in a pot was the mixed winter vegetables with zucchini, squash, and other wintery vegetables and in another was cooked potatoes and in the skillet was the lamb shop with rosemary and chive with lavender, and for dessert, my rum and vanilla spice cake. Smelling the mixed aroma of a hearty, warm, delectable meal of lamb and veggies and I turned off the stove and oven and looked out at the dining room table with a green and gold runner with a white candle and two eggshell colored plates with blue cotton napkins and flat wear with them, I looked at the clock and saw that I had thirty minutes left, I looked at myself, wearing the black sweat pants and T-shirt, I didn't look ready for dinner. I knew just the dress, I put down my apron and went up the stairs taking off the sweats and T-shirt as I ran into my room and tosses aside the clothes and ran into my closet and took out a baby pink satin and cotton polyester dress, with a wide, seashell neckline, long elbow sleeves, and let my hair down and curled it and put in a thin, wire hair band, and put on a pink gloss on my lips and went into the bathroom and quickly shaved my legs incase of any hairs and secretly under my arms and swiped DO underneath and then quickly went down stairs in pink house sock-like slippers and quickly put on the apron and checked and everything was perfect. I looked at the stereo and played instrumental music and waited and looked at the clock it being ten minutes to the time he would be here.

"I did it! I exclaimed

I did somewhat of a victory dance, then

/Ding|Dong\

Tenma's POV

Hovering across Metro seemed like a breeze this time of evening, snow began to fall as I drove turning on the wind wipers as I drove through the storm. Down below me was white roads and snow topped roofs, yards lit with lights from the houses or decorations of the holiday, decreasing altitude I hovered down to street level, seeing now lit up houses and merry occupants hearing some mumbled music playing from some houses as I drove along. Finally driving through I saw straight ahead the home of my awaiting Vice. I stepped on the engine further and I drove closer and closer and feeling excited and anxious as I drove along the road. As I drove into the driveway and parked in front of the door, I exited the vehicle with great vim and vigor with the bag of rum and the gift in my pocket and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I heard foot prints and the door opened and there stood, Amelia….in pink in an apron no less.

"Tenma, right on time, come inside before you catch cold" she said happily

I stepped inside and began bombarded with smells of mouthwatering effect. I bent down to take off my shoes and she taking my jacket and hanging it up, dropping a pair of black house slippers for me to step in and I stood up and looked as she stepped away inside. The house was clean and tidy and felt like how a home should be, warm, comfortable and welcoming. I walked further and saw to my left a fleet of stairs up to a second floor of the house, to my right a living room with a dark green sofa with an antique floral print so was the chair and love seat, the center and side tables appeared to be a cherry with a small white runner and a candy dish of peppermints. I walked in further and saw apparently the dinner table where it was set almost traditional. Stopping in the dining room, where I found the source of smells, she was in the kitchen taking out a loaf of bread. I was stunned. Looking around, everything here was…I couldn't believe myself.

"She can bake and cook? I thought

"Um…you really went all out, Amelia" I said timidly

She turned her attention to me and smiled and said

"What did you expect, frozen TV dinner? She said humorously sliding the hot bread from the pan on to a rack.

"Yes" I mused

"Well, can you bring in the plates and I can fill them up with all you can eat, I hope you brought a huge appetite" she said

I stepped back and turned to the table and picked up the plates and walked back over and placed them near her and she began placing the food on the plates. I watched with great awe and interest as well as hunger. On each plate there was a piece of lamb chop, spoonful of mixed vegetables and cut potatoes. After she filled the places she grabbed hers and I mine and walked to the table and took our places at each side and I sat down and placed my plate down and picked up the cloth napkin and placed it on my lap and picked up my fork and began.

"Doctor! We need to say Grace before eating" she spoke

I looked up at her oddly, but this was her home, one must respect how their hostess does things. I placed my fork down and bowed my bed and held my hands at my lap. Silence then I heard her speak

"Bless us Lord, as we are about to receive the fruit of your bounty, may be never know thirst or hunger in the land of plenty, we thank you and give grace in your name…Amen" she spoke

After the prayer, we began to feast upon the meal she prepared so delectably

Taking a first bite of the lamb, tender and bitter and savory as well as sweet smelling, and the vegetables soft to the bite but tangy and savory, the cut potatoes was butter well and spiced as well, the whole meal appealed to my sensed. Not caring for taste my stomach spoke for my brain, I began to eat and eat and I ate and ate without even thinking I had teeth, then biting on my fork.

"MMN! I moaned in pain and put the fork back on the table and teared a bit.

"Are you ok? Amelia spoke in concern

"I was so hungry I forgot the fork" I said

"Hahahahaha, your stomach got away with you! She laughed

I admit it was rather funny of me to be like this and we continued to eat. As we ate, I finished my plate I went up for seconds.

"This is very good" I said as I took a spoon full of vegetables

"Well thank you glad you thought so" Amelia replied

Come back over and sitting back down. Amelia spoke

"I am glad you enjoy my food, I make lunches for Gordon and Sasha, Sasha's the pickiest, she hates potatoes and squash, Gordon will eat most things but they all like dessert"

"Where are they now? I asked

"In Beirut, California, they have been dying to go home for the holidays, since freshman year at college" she said

"Why aren't you going home to your family? I asked

"Its expensive traveling from here to the Solomon Islands and I talk to them as often as I can" she said and looked down

"I see" I said with sympathy

I never had a strong sense of family values, mainly because I never saw eye to eye with many of my relatives except my mother, whom always was proud of my confidence and self value, she knew better then everyone else did. I never wanted to go back to Gunma prefecture, I left for a reason and I wasn't going back to remember either but looking at Amelia, who has seemed like my polar opposite, we both left home for achieve our dreams and wanted to seek a value in society but she seemed to have sacrificed more then just her time more then I gave her credit for. I saw tears begin to stream and I moved my hand over to her face and wiped the tears and she looked up at me and I smiled and so did she.

"If you help me clean up, I can cut up the dessert and uncork a bottle" she said

"Sounds good to be as long as I can stay" I said and smiled happily and harmoniously and so did she.

**Authors note: ok guys i think now your confused if not well listen, ummm Chapter Seven (the one i just put up before this) I missed it . but now i got it fixed ;) now i hope you guys will be filled in somewhat^^' but chapter seven covers the inside relationship outside of work and also will see the antagonist at work because i know your guys are wondering who's the bad guy? also in the later chapters you will ask will this mean that things will turn out well? and will we find our madman exploring "emotionally" well well see**

**READ AND REVIEW! please :D **


End file.
